A Promessa
by MariSales
Summary: Oi Pessoal , segue minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem, venho trazer um história sobre Wu-Fei , um personagem que gosto muito em Gundam Wing. A promessa , vem trazer alguns personagens e inspirações de Tentando a Sorte, escrito pela Co-Star, que me além disso me apoiou e me ajudou muito! Espero que gostem !
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Na China, na província de Guangzhou, num dia que o inverno estava dando seu último adeus, duas crianças brincavam no quintal de uma típica casa chinesa de classe alta.

Mas para aquelas criança, a classe econômica ainda não importava, pois o que era relevante era aproveitar o tempo.

\- Você vai se casar comigo quando crescermos, né? -gritou uma menina típica chinesa de 06 anos.

O menino, cuja atenção foi chamada, mal olhou para a menina e continuou brincando com seu carro chamado carinhosamente de Shenlong.

Mas a menina não se deu por vencida e entrou na frente dele e disse:

\- Me dê sua palavra ou vou chorar sem fim e vou falar para todo mundo que é por culpa sua.

Ele parou quando ela disse isso, não porque tivesse medo, mas porque achava que meninas eram fracas e dignas de pena e tinha que colocar o ponto final sem deixar de desafiá-la.

\- Se um dia você deixar de ser fraca e tornar-se digna de minha companhia, eu me casarei com você.

Ele disse isso pensando que nunca aconteceria tal fato, pois como poderia uma menina chegar a se igualar a ele? Nem pensar.

Mas a menina tomou aquilo para si como uma missão e disse:

\- Chang Wu Fei, irei atingir esse objetivo e teremos um lindo casamento! -saiu cantarolando algo que o menino sequer deu-se ao trabalho de escutar, pois achava aquilo um absurdo.

Vinte longos anos se passaram desde o encontro dessas crianças e muita coisa mudou, contudo, há certas coisas que o tempo não altera, diferentemente, só aumenta.

\- Sr. Chang sua viagem aos Estados Unidos está preparada. -disse Zhang Bo, secretária da diretoria da empresa Jin, a qual era um grande conglomerado econômico em expansão mundial.

\- Obrigada, Sra. Zhang. Avise aos acionistas daquele país que a primeira reunião será às 7 horas da manhã, no prédio da empresa na cidade de Nova York. -disse num tom sem qualquer emoção, pois a escolha da secretária não foi sua, mas imposição de seu pai para que pudesse assumir o cargo de diretor de estratégia da empresa.

Não que tivesse alguma objeção pessoal a Sra. Zhan, mas ela era mulher, logo com tendências emocionais que a tornavam fraca.

O cargo assumido por Chang Wu Fei estava apenas dois abaixo da Presidência da empresa, o qual era o objetivo do mesmo.

Após deixar breves apontamentos a sua secretária, Wu Fei se encaminhou para a porta rumo a um grande desafio.

A empresa JIN está entre as maiores e mais bem-sucedidas da Ásia e era composta por acionistas de diversas famílias tradicionais da China, sendo a acionista majoritária a família Chang. Por isso, ele ia buscar na América o trunfo para chegar finalmente ao cargo de Presidente.

A viagem foi tranquila e rápida, Wu Fei como sempre centrado em seus objetivos, de modo que sequer saberia dizer quais eram as pessoas que viajaram no mesmo voo. Para ele, elas eram fracas e não tinham importância.

Se isso o fizesse solitário, Wu Fei não se importava, pois era focado em seu objetivo e não precisava dos outros e suas franquezas que poderiam atrapalhá-lo. Entretanto, esse raciocínio apenas poderia servir de desculpa para não se lidar com a escuridão e o medo internos.

No aeroporto, um representante da empresa o aguardava a fim de levá-lo ao hotel no qual ficaria durante sua temporada em Nova York.

Apesar de nunca ter visto antes o funcionário, este teve o respeito de Wu Fei, porque desempenhou seu trabalho sem perguntas impertinentes ou conversas desnecessária. Em respeito, Wu Fei despediu-se polidamente, mas, novamente, sem qualquer emoção.

Como os procedimentos de estadia haviam sido resolvidos pelo funcionário da empresa, Wu Fei foi direto ao quarto descansar, visto que seria necessário estar com as forças revigoradas amanhã, o dia em que iniciaria sua missão.

Isso poderia tirar o sono de muitas pessoas, mas não de Wu Fei, pois fracassos não eram admitidos, apenas vitórias, e por isso estava aqui.

Logo de manhã, seu telefone tocou. Era um conhecido do passado e Wu Fei somente atendeu porque ele era um das raras pessoas que tolerava.

\- Wu Fei, soube que está na cidade e pediu uma reunião com o "clube"… poderia me adiantar o motivo?

\- Trowa, como se você não soubesse. -Wu Fei ficou impaciente com a fala de seu colega.

\- Claro que sei, apenas quis ganhar uma aposta com Duo. -disse Trowa tranquilamente.

\- Não acredito! Vocês ainda fazem isso? Pensei que tivessem crescido… Estou me arrependendo de tê-los procurado.

\- Wu Fei, certas coisas não mudam, você que o diga, o motivo de sua vinda tem raízes no passado ou estou enganado?

Wu Fei tinha raiva daquela mania de Trowa saber tudo, mas ele estava certo, sua vinda à Nova York tinha a ver com uma missão inacabada e iria ser cumprida sem falhas.

\- Vamos ao objetivo: confirmada a reunião? E fale para Duo não se atrasar e para não levar aquela garota arrogante.

\- Liguei para informar isso e, sobre a "garota" irritante, acho que Duo não tem esse poder sobre ela e eu sei que você está com muitas saudades dela. -apesar da ironia, Trowa disse isso num tom sério com fim claro de provocar seu amigo.

\- Aff…

Eles se despediram e desligaram. Wu Fei se aprontou para sua primeira reunião da manhã.

O "clube" era formando por 04 amigos de Wu Fei, por mais que ele se negasse a usar essa palavra.

Ele era formado por Wu Fei, Quatre, Duo, Trowa e Heero. Eles se conheceram na faculdade de Columbia, quando, por motivos que os mesmos desconhecem, se tornaram um "clube" e, mesmo depois de formados e distantes, eles mantiveram essa peculiar amizade.

Trowa Barton, que havia ligado para Wu Fei, era formado em economia e se tornou um grande analista, estabelecendo-se em Nova York. Ele ficou muito intrigado com a visita de Wu Fei, mesmo sabendo da missão deste sem mesmo que lhe fosse contado, porque conhecia Wu Fei e sabia que a batalha perdida no passado sempre perseguiria seu amigo até ele vencê-la.

Em outro canto do Mundo, na grande metrópole de Xangai, Hu Mei estava comprando seus últimos itens para sua viagem à Nova York, mas seu pensamento já estava lá e no desafio que teria nessa cidade.

Ela ria sozinha ao pensar nisso e como ainda não tinha desistido disso. Teve tantas oportunidades na vida para tomar outro caminho, mas não, ela venceria e poderia finalmente dar o seu coração a quem ela tanto queria.

Alguém a interrompeu de seus devaneios:

\- Mei, o Li Yun ligou e perguntou de você… nossa, ele é um ótimo partido. -disse Shun Lein, sua grande amiga.

\- Lein, já discutimos isso milhões de vezes! Não estou interessada nele ou em qualquer outro. Meu coração já estava ocupado.

\- Sei, mas já falou para essa pessoa isso? Às vezes acho que ele sequer se lembra de você.

\- Ele lembra, eu tenho motivos para crer nisso.

Realmente, um ano atrás, quase tinha pensamentos de desistir dele. Então recebeu um presente inesperado dele e isso renovou todas as suas esperanças.

\- Você é quem sabe… Não se esqueça da pressão da sua família para que você se case.

\- Isso vai ocorrer, mas no tempo e com a pessoa certa.

Hu Mei era uma jovem chinesa de 26 anos, mas já com grandes responsabilidades, visto que há pouco tempo assumiu o cargo de representante das famílias acionistas minoritárias da empresa Jin, apenas sendo menor que a família Chang.

Sua estatura era a normal das mulheres tradicionais chinesas e isso acaba por aí, porque seu cabelo tinha um estilo moderno, com corte bob cut, e suas roupas seguiam um estilo atual e elegante mostrando sua força e determinação.

E seus olhos orientais mostravam que ela não desistiria de conquistar seu objetivo e conseguir o cumprimento de uma promessa feita.

Shun Lein era amiga de Hu Mei há muito tempo, mas não entendia seus sentimentos por ele. Segundo o que pensava, Mei poderia ter tantos pretendes e já poderia estar casada como ela.

A amiga de Hu Mei era mais alta que ela, mas não tão magra, e mesmo assim sabia se impor. Tinha sua beleza sendo mais tradicional.

Hu Mei novamente saía de um encontro com sua amiga tendo que se justificar, porém isso poderia estar no fim ao ser cumprida uma aposta em Nova York. E para isso também contava com a ajuda de uma "amiga" dele.

Nesse instante, seu celular tocou.

\- Alô? Akane, tudo bem?

\- Mei, tudo. Tenho informações dele, o alvo já chegou e irá se encontrar com "clube" amanhã.

Mei riu com o jeito de ela tratar a situação como uma missão secreta.

\- Mas não chegarei a tempo.

\- Já pensei nisso. Vou promover uma festa no fim de semana quando você estiver aqui e aí nosso plano começa.

\- O problema será ele ir. -disse Mei sabendo como ele era difícil.

\- Fique tranquila, tenho meus métodos.

Mei riu, pois, realmente, ela tinha seus meios e desde que a conhecera não duvidou disso.


	2. Chapter 2

Wu Fei estava realizando diversas reuniões durante o dia, a fim de conversar com os acionistas estrangeiros da sua empresa e conquistar mais prestígio perante esses e, assim, obter sucesso em sua missão.

Ele saiu delas confiante sabendo que cada vez mais estava próximo de seu objetivo.

Ao chegar ao hotel, foi descansar um pouco e se preparar para mais tarde se encontrar com o seus amigos, que não via há algum tempo, no bar Who.

Essa reunião com seus amigos tinha o objetivo de convocá-los para uma missão, não que Wu Fei dependesse deles, mas sabia que eles eram os melhores no que faziam e, além disso, eram confiáveis.

Após descansar, tomou um banho e vestiu um terno preto com camisa branca social sem gravata, amarrando seu cabelo no estilo samurai e depois pegou as chaves do seu carro que exigiu que fosse trazido da China.

Assim Wu Fei foi se encontrar com seus amigos.

Eles fariam a reunião e ao mesmo tempo iriam jogar pôquer, pois fazia tempo que não se encontravam na formação completa.

Wu Fei, após a formatura da faculdade, foi para China para assumir um cargo na empresa de sua família, Quatre voltou para o Oriente Médio, também para empresa que sua família possuía, já Trowa, Heero e Duo se estabeleceram em Nova York.

Wu Fei como sempre foi um dos primeiros a chegar, mas antes dele Trowa e Quatre já estavam na área exclusiva, a qual poucas pessoas tinham acesso. Porém, como os amigos tinham prestígio de clientes mais que especiais, possuíam livre acesso.

O bar na área para clientes comuns não tinha nada de especial, mas na parte exclusiva as paredes eram negras e as mesas propícias para jogar pôquer, as quais eram azuis escuras com cadeiras revestidas de estofado num tom azul que se aproximava ao roxo, tudo da melhor qualidade, bem como tinha luzes adequadas para o jogo e assuntos confidenciais.

Quatre havia chegado da Arábia Saudita há dois dias e estava intrigado com a ligação de Wu Fei há algum tempo informando que havia uma missão e que ele estava convocado para a mesma, por isso deviria deveria estar em Nova York. Ele estava comentando com Trowa, que ficou intrigado com o "convite" inesperado do amigo, mas ficou feliz pois estava com saudades dos seus amigos. Somente ele era capaz de admitir isso.

– Boa Noite. – cumprimento Wu Fei.

– Boa noite Wu Fei, como foi a viagem? – disse Quatre.

– Como o esperado e você chegou há muito tempo? – ele respondeu.

Quatre, já acostumado com a aspereza e objetividade de seu amigo, lhe disse:

– Eu tive ótima viagem e cheguei há dois dias, aproveitei para visitar alguns parentes meus e resolver questões da empresa.

– E você, Trowa?

– Estou bem, a vida de casado é surpreendente, vocês deviam experimentar. – Trowa havia se casado há 4 anos com Catherine, uma grande artista da Broadway.

– Não entendo você, casamento é uma fraqueza, não preciso disso.

– Wu Fei, casamento é algo dignificante na vida de um homem, onde você encontra uma mulher com que você possa compartilhar sua vida e juntos construir algo duradouro. – Quatre era defensor da família apesar de não ser casado e levava isso muito a sério, até por esse motivo não tinha achado ainda sua escolhida.

– Bobagem. – disse Wu Fei, mas a fala de Quatre fez ele se lembrar de alguém, porém guardou isso no mais profundo do seu ser.

– Wu Fei, garanto que isso é uma opinião temporária e um dia conversaremos novamente quando as coisas estiverem diferentes. – Trowa disse como se soubesse muita coisa e fez Wu Fei ficar sem palavras e Quatre intrigado.

Bem nesse momento Heero chegou e os cumprimentou da forma séria como sempre.

– Então, Wu Fei, qual é missão? – direto como sempre, disse Heero – Ou prefere perder no pôquer primeiro para mim? – falou, o desafiando.

– Aff… Pensei que vocês tinham amadurecido, mas não mudaram em nada.

Pessoalmente eles não se viam desde o casamento do Duo, que tinha acontecido há 2 anos.

– Isso porque o Duo ainda não chegou. – disse o Quatro rindo.

Ao ser dito isso Duo chegou e disse:

– Pessoal, sei que estavam com muitas saudades de mim. – Duo era o mais animado e possuía um humor ímpar .

– Que bom que veio sozinho e não trouxe aquela enxerida. – disse Wu Fei.

– Oi, Wu Fei, não sabia que estava com tantas saudades ou tanta saudade dela olha que vou ficar com ciúmes. – disse Duo, em tom zombeteiro .

– Vamos começar com o jogo primeiro. Depois voltamos a conversar. – disse Trowa, amenizando a situação.

Eles jogaram duas partidas que foram ganhas pelo Trowa e pelo Heero.

– Não tem como jogar com vocês ... se estivéssemos na China, teria ganhado.

– O lugar não importa. – disse Heero, desafiador.

– Eu acho que vocês dois sempre roubam o jogo, é por isso que eu, o Quatre e o Wu Fei nunca ganhamos.

– Nós roubamos, Duo? Tem certeza? Acho que vi coisas, pois todas as vezes que o Quatre pegava uma bebida você trocava sua carta e pegava a dele. – disse Trowa.

– Duo, cadê sua ética com seus amigos ? – disse Quatre, indignado.

Heero riu da situação e Duo fazia cara de arrependido, mas os amigos sabiam que era encenação.

– Vou ter que concordar com o Wu Fei. Duo, pensei que o casamento tinha te amadurecimento. – falou Quatre, ainda indignado.

– Você ainda tinha essa esperança, Quatre? – Heero indagou em tom sarcástico.

– Que tal falarmos porque estamos aqui – disse Trowa,ele tinha habilidade de sempre conseguir apaziguar a situação entre seus amigos.

– Como disse por telefone a vocês, estou os convocando à uma missão a qual não se admite fracassos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Wu Fei continuou.

– Acho que todos vocês sabem que a startup I.2 de tecnologia está em alto crescimento, o que está despertando o interesse de grandes empresas, pois ela será trunfo no mercado já que os seus aplicativos que estão revolucionando a produção industrial.

Os outros ouviam atentamente começando a entender o chamado de Wu Fei, o qual continuou:

\- Assim, aquisição dela é algo valioso, por isso, vou adquiri-la e confirmar minha competência e, com isso chegarei à presidência da empresa da minha família.

Esse fala de Wu Fei os deixou confusos sem saber o que eles teriam haver com os planos dele, mas antes de qualquer pergunta ele falou:

\- Além disso, irei vencer uma grande batalha contra um bom oponente. Esse se trata de Treize Khushrenada, proprietário da empresa OZ , fontes seguras me informaram que ele já tem como certa a compra da startup, isso porque não conta que entrei nesse jogo.

Ele parou e olhou para seus amigos percebendo que esses estão confusos sobre o qual seria o interesse deles nesta missão, pois até o momento parecia que esta apenas se destinava ao Wu Fei, por isso ele explicou:

\- Vocês podem estar se perguntando onde se encaixam? – olhou novamente para cada um e disso: - No passado, Treize não desafiou só a mim e todos aqui temos razões contra o mesmo, por isso, os convoco a esta missão.

Todos ficaram em silêncio absorvendo o que Wu Fei tinha dito e sabiam que era algo desafiador, pois há tempo esperavam vencer Treize.

– E qual será nosso papel nessa missão? – disse Duo.

– Desempenhar suas profissões para a compra da empresa. Serão bem remunerados e terão parte nessa empresa também.

Quatre era formado em relações públicas e tinhas ótimos contatos no mundo empresarial.

Heero era engenheiro de computação e desenvolvia aplicativos, sendo muito respeitado e reconhecido no mundo das startups. Trowa, como já dito, era economista e trabalhava na bolsa de valores, sendo o mais consultado quando se tratava de vendas de empresas com ações na bolsa e Duo era um dos grandes especialistas em marketing digital dos EUA e era procurado por muitas startups, inclusive aquela que Wu Fei e Treize queriam comprar.

– Wu Fei, não estou aqui pelo dinheiro, mas porque a vida estava monótona sem nossas missões. Além que vencer o Treize seria oportunidade de derrotar também meu cunhado, Zechs. – disse Heero.

Zechs era sócio e diretor da empresa de Treize , bem como, dos dois eram grande amigos de muito tempo.

– Pessoal, que será teremos voltar com as brigas de novo? Wu Fei não é você que disse que esperávamos que tivéssemos amadurecido. – disse Quatre.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio e que foi quebrado por Heero.

– Eu topo, Wu Fei.

– Desafio aceito. – disse Duo.

– Acho que isso vai ser no mínimo interessante. – disse Trowa.

– Trowa, pensei que você não ia aceitar. – disse Quatre, mas Trowa nada disse.

– E você, Heero, acha que Relena vai aceitar você contra o irmão dela?

– Quatre não coloque a Relena nisso, pois ela é assunto meu.

– Duo, se aceitar vou contar para Akane.

– De um jeito ou de outra ela vai saber mesmo e, se duvidar, vai querer participar. – respondeu Duo.

– Realmente, vocês não cresceram, só vou participar para evitar que façam qualquer besteira – disse Quatre bravo.

– Quando vamos começar a traçar nossa estratégia? – disse Heero.

– Quando me incluírem nessa missão. – disse uma voz feminina vinda de uma moça de cabelos ruivos penteados em um longo rabo de cavalo. Sua pele era branca com sardas , o que combinava com seu cabelos ruivo e, completando, tinha olhos verdes, o que lhe dava uma aparência impressionante . No momento, está vestida com um tailleur pink de alta costura.

– Akane, o que faz aqui? – disse Wu Fei, irritado.

– Fiquei realmente triste quando soube que iriam se reunir e não me convidaram. – disse, encenando uma cara triste.

– Como você descobriu? Eu não contei nada! – disse Duo, já se defendendo para seus amigos.

– Duo, vamos conversar em casa sobre você não ter me contado isso. E respondendo a outra pergunta, sou uma ótima advogada e possuo excelentes contatos.

– Não interessa, sua intrometida, você não foi convidada e muito menos fará parte. – disse Wu Fei, bravo.

– Wu Fei, não sabe como estava com saudade de você e do Quatre também. Oi, Quatre.

De forma tímida, Quatre cumprimentou Akane.

– Akane, diga logo o que você quer. Estamos ocupados. – disse Heero.

– Sempre objetivo esse meu cachorrinho.

– Não me chame assim. – disse Heero irritado .

– Primeiro, estava com saudades de vê-los todos juntos, afinal são os padrinhos do meu casamento e moram no meu coração. Segundo, vim para informar que irei participar da missão do Wu Fei.

Quatre não acreditou naquilo! Até Akane estava de acordo com aquela loucura… Ela sagazmente percebeu isso e disse a ele:

– Quatre, tenho motivos os quais são altamente nobres .

– Não interessa, você não fará parte e pronto. – disse Wu Fei.

– Acho de devíamos fazer uma votação. O que acham ? – disse Akane

– Eu voto a favor da Akane. – disse Duo.

– Eu também acho ela poderá nos ajudar muito já que não vai ter jeito de evitar essa "missão". – disse Quatre.

– Eu concordo, a contribuição de Akane será de grande valia, pois soube que ela tem grandes contatos como pessoal da Startup I.2. – disse Trowa.

– Eu discordo. Akane, isso não é assunto seu. – disse Heero.

– Isso é um absurdo! Só o Heero tem sanidade aqui? Porque tive a ideia de chamá-los?

– Porque somos os melhores e você pode confiar em nós, pois nessas operações existem grande risco de traições ocorrerem. – disse Duo, achando engraçado.

– Que seja, mas não atrapalhe e não coloque tudo a perder, sua metida. – disse Wu Fei.

– Ótimo! Me avisem da próxima reunião. Se não avisarem, vou saber do mesmo jeito. – disse em um tom ameaçador e continuou. – Agora vamos à parte boa: festa! Amanhã, irei promover uma no salão do hotel Plaza. Vocês estão intimados a ir. O horário de início será às 21.00 horas .

– Com certeza já falou com a Relena e isso significa que não terei escapatória e irei essa festa chata. – disse Heero.

– Claro. – Akane disse sorrindo inocentemente.

– Eu irei, quero ver seu show com a Catherine. – disse Trowa

– Trowa, será uma festa inesquecível. – Akane disse isso olhando discretamente para Wu Fei, apenas Trowa percebeu isso e ficou curioso com o que ela ia aprontar com seu amigo.

– Não deixaria de prestigiá-la. – disse Quatre.

– Sempre um cavalheiro .

– Quem falta? –falou rodeando os meninos e parando em Wu Fei.

– Nem pensar, vim para uma missão e não para ir à festas. – disse ele.

– Que pena, pois a diretora comercial e uma das sócias da startup I.2 é uma das minhas convidadas e ela ama minha festas. – disse ela .

– Raios… Eu vou, mas não pense que gosto das suas festinhas. – disse Wu Fei.

– Pode deixar, isso não me magoa. Ficarei feliz em ver vocês lá.

– Akane, falta eu confirmar… – disse Duo com cara de carente .

– Você é o mais especial de todos e conto sempre com você. – disse indo ao encontro dele e dando-lhe um leve selinho.

– Acabou a cena. Temos um jogo a continuar. – disse Wu Fei, irritado.

– Não fique com ciúmes… sei que sou especial para você também. – Akane o consolou.

– É o que me faltava… – disse Wu Fei, irritado.

– Agora eu vou descansar um pouco. Duo vê se ganha um partida para mim. Heero, não chegue tarde para não incomodar a Relena e Trowa, mande um abraço para Catherine. Estou saudades.

– Já vai tarde. – disse Wu Fei, carrancudo.

– Tchau, Akane, mandarei lembrança suas a ela… – disse Trowa.

– Não que goste de concordar com o Wu Fei, mas Akane. precisa parar de ser metida. Se preocupe com seu esposo, que de jeito nenhum vai ganhar uma partida. – disse Heero.

– Vocês não mudam… continuam dóceis e amáveis. Bye, bye. – ela disse isso e antes de ir novamente beijou Duo, deixando-o atônito.

Depois da passagem de Akane, eles voltaram a jogar e fizeram isso até 4.00 horas da manhã. Então se despediram e foram descansar.

Wu Fei chegou exausto ao hotel, não só pelas diversas reuniões que teve, mas porque Akane o tirava do sério. Nunca soube como Duo quis se casar com ela.

O que o tranquilizava era o fato de amanhã ser sábado e poder dormir um pouco mais visto que tinha reuniões só depois do almoço.

Mas Wu Fei não teve sonhos tranquilos. Algo que lhe perturbava veio lhe visitar em seu sonho.

Ele estava em uma festa típica das famílias tradicionais chinesas e caminhava entre as pessoas, indiferente como sempre, até ouvir uma conversa de um grupo de rapazes, os quais estavam com feições indefinidas em seu sonho. Um deles , com uma voz grossa e cheia de maldade falava:

– Hoje irei conquistar Hu Mei e ela será submissa a mim e chegarei mais perto de conquistar a empresa Jin. – disse o homem com riso malvado .

– Ela é um ótimo partido, a família dela é bem vista. – disse outro .

– Vocês se esquecem do Chang Wu Fei. Ele não deixa ninguém se aproximar dela.

– Quem tem medo dele? Só porque ele foi estudar fora e é herdeiro da família Chang se achar o maioral.

A sensação que Wu Fei sentia era de intensa fúria e queria naquele momento enfrentar todos aqueles homens, mas de repente o cenário mudou e olhou seu bolso e viu uma pulseira com pérolas brancas e pequenos detalhes em prata entre elas. Ele conhecia essa joia muito bem e então apareceu um braço feminino e ele colocou a pulseira neste. Depois a mulher estava tão próxima, a ponto de se beijarem. Ele acordou suado e tenso. Aquilo já lhe perturbava há meses e falou em voz alta:

– Não posso ficar sonhado com ela… Preciso focar na minha missão.

Ele tentou dormir novamente, mas por mais que esse sonho não se repetisse, ele não ficou totalmente tranquilo.

...

Hu Mei estava olhando pela janela e tentando ver alguma coisa, mas isso era em vão pois o avião estava sobrevoando o mar aberto.

Ela queria dormir, contudo a ansiedade lhe tomava conta, porém, sabia que isso era necessário para diminuir o cansaço que da viagem.

A viagem entre de Xangai até Nova York é muito cansativa, Hu Mei teve sorte porque conseguiu um voo com apenas uma escala, que já havia ocorrido em Londres, todavia, aquela não deixava de ser exaustiva.

Assim, pela décima vez, Mei ajeitou-se em sua poltrona muito confortável. O melhor de viajar na primeira classe era não ter ninguém a seu lado e poder se sentir totalmente à vontade.

Dessa vez o sono veio, mas bem devagar, conquistando-a pouco a pouco até que caiu completamente de sono.

E sonhos vieram.

Mei se viu numa noite estrelada encostada no parapeito de uma varanda e olhava para o horizonte que revelava uma paisagem de pequenas montanhas.

Essa paisagem era típica dos campos chineses, vastas e com grama verde, Mei olhava isto e não percebeu que alguém havia chegado, somente se deu conta que não estava mais sozinha quando ouviu:

– Hu Mei, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Viu que era Wu Fei. Não acreditava, mas sim, era ele.

– Chang Wu Fei, não sabia que viria… seus parentes nada comentaram.

– Agora que irá arruinar sua vida me chama de Chang Wu Fei! Não sei nem porque estou aqui.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Sei que irá casar com imprestável Zhang Syaoran. Nem deveria me incomodar quem vai arruinar sua vida é você, mas pensei que você irei sua promessa comigo. Realmente estava certo sobre você ser tão fraca. – disse ele irritado e preocupado.

– Chang Wu Fei, você mal me cumprimentou e já veio exigindo explicações. Estou cansada disso. Você some, vai para América, ouço boatos sobre sua vida amorosa e você quer que eu fique uma vida inteira esperando por uma promessa que sequer sei se você vai cumprir.

– Hu Mei! Nunca diga que não cumprirei uma promessa.

– E para você não importa com eu caso ou deixe de casar!

Então ele a surpreendeu chegando bem perto e colocando linda pulseira de pérolas no seu braço. Ela ficou atônita com o presente e a aproximação. Podia ouvir a respiração acelerada dele, que combinava com a sua. Quando olhou em seus olhos, viu ali um sentido profundo e uma beleza sem fim. Wu Fei nunca tinha olhado-a daquele jeito. Aí veio o toque leve em seu braço e o beijo mais suave que poderia experimentar. Aquilo a deixou nas nuvens.

Então:

– Srta. Hu, algum problema?

Ela abriu olhos e viu que estava sonhado e abraçando muito forte seu travesseiro e a aeromoça estava em pé ao lado do seu assento, com uma cara preocupada.

– Estou bem, apenas um sonho agitado.

– Que bom… a senhorita estava muito agitada. Quer que eu lhe traga uma água?

– Sim, obrigada. – disse Mei e com isso a aeromoça retirou-se a fim de trazer o que havia oferecido/ lhe foi pedido.

Mei não iria mais dormir, tinha medo de sonhar aquilo de novo. Não era um mero sonho, mas uma lembrança que insistia em visitá-la em seus sonhos.

Ela mal sabia que essa lembrança também gostava de visitar outra pessoa.

Demorei, mas está aqui o Capitulo 2, espero que gostem desse Wu Fei que até tem penteado da moda kkkkkkk.

Obrigada Monique pela força e pela revisão , além do incentivo que tem me dado !

Agradeço todos os comentários do capítulo anterior. Obrigada Meninas.

Eu citei a empresa no modelo startup, que significa: "Startup significa o ato de começar algo, normalmente relacionado com companhias e empresas que estão no início de suas atividades e que buscam explorar atividades inovadoras no mercado." Conceito retirado de: . /startup/ em 11/01/2017.

Espero que gostem.


	3. Capítulo 3

O avião que pousou no solo americano às 10.00 h da manhã no aeroporto de Nova York.

Ela foi direta para o terminal de desembarque, porque saiba que sua amiga Akane estaria lá a esperando. Mei sorriu ao lembrar que conheceu em Londres em um evento de Jovens Advogados das universidades de Colúmbia e de Oxford, o evento aconteceu depois de uma formatura das faculdades.

Akane se formou em Colúmbia e Mei em Oxford, porém, diferentemente de Akane, Mei não seguiu uma profissão de advogada e assumiu a carga na companhia Jin como representante de sua família. A partir de um encontro, elas se tornaram grandes amigas e, apesar da distância, mantiveram o contato e segredos.

Quando Mei encontrou Akane, ela tem um forte abraço e um sorriso acolhedor, dizendo:

\- Mei, que saudades!

\- Eu também, Ane, nada como se ver pessoalmente.

Isso é muito fácil para o WhatsApp e Skype.

\- Realmente. Deve estar muito cansada ... quer ir agora?

\- Antes, queria tomar um café na Starbucks e conversar um pouco, que tal?

Perfeito, vamos.

Elas seguiram rumo ao Starbucks que ficava na área de alimentação do aeroporto, pediram seus cafés e enviaram para conversar um pouco.

\- Como e uma vida de casada? - perguntou para Mei.

\- Muito bem, eu e o Duo nos damos muito bem.

\- Fico feliz, foi uma pena não poder ter ido à cerimônia.

\- Queria muito que você tivesse ido, você e o Wu Fei ficariam lindos juntos.

\- Akane… só você…

\- E, poderia ter visto o show lindo que fiz. - disse, piscando arteira.

Mei riu e disse:

\- Com certeza em Londres suas festas foram as melhores.

\- Tempos bons.

Mei ouviu isso e ficou um tempo em silêncio e Akane respeitou amiga.

\- Akane, você já o viu?

\- Sim, um amorzinho como sempre.

Mei riu, pois sabia que ele não era assim.

\- Meus meninos não mudaram com o tempo. - disse Akane.

\- Quero muito conhecê-los, lembro-me das histórias que você me contou sobre eles. E, para o Wu Fei confiar neles, eles devem ser especiais. - ela parou por um minuto e continuou - As famílias acionistas minoritárias acharam estranho esse mistério todo e que ninguém da empresa foi chamado por ele.

\- Eles não admitem, mas são importantes uns para outros. São grandes amigos.

\- O Wu Fei me surpreende sempre. - disse com olhar apaixonado.

\- Seus olhos brilham quando você fala dele.

\- Akane… - disse ruborizada.

\- Mei, tem uma coisa que sei, mas não pude te dizer antes por que envolvia uma amiga minha, mas agora já posso.

\- É sobre a Jade? Não precisa dizer, eu sei por que eles terminaram. - respirou fundo e continuou - Foi porque ele não se dava com os irmãos dela, toda China sabe disso.

\- Será? Acho que você nunca acreditou nisso. Wu Fei nunca deixaria os irmãos de ninguém o impedir. Ele é muito corajoso, mas não conta para ele que eu falei isso. - disse rindo.

\- É… mas importa saber o motivo?

\- Lembra que te disse há um ano, quando descobrimos que tínhamos em comum o fato de conhecer o Wu Fei, você estava triste pelo namoro dele com Jade, mesmo que eles já tinham acabado?

\- Sei… Você me disse para não perder a esperança porque as promessas são feitas para serem cumpridas e às vezes as coisas não são como pensamos.

O encontro em que as duas se conheceram foram de três semanas em Londres e nele começaram uma grande amizade. Akane tinha um poder que fazia as pessoas se sentirem bem e isso fez Mei contar sobre ela e Wu Fei, inclusive sobre a promessa.

\- Desde última vez que conversamos pensei muito e falei com a Jade.

Mei estava apreensiva sobre o que Akane poderia dizer.

Enquanto Mei estava em Oxford ficou sabendo que Wu Fei estava namorando Jade, uma estudante de moda de família de classe média alta chinesa, mas não era do ciclo da família de Mei, pois não era tradicional.

O namoro de Wu Fei a abalou muito e até começou a ouvir sua amiga Shun Lein sobre aceitar os pedidos de namoro que recebia, quase caindo na loucura de aceitar o pedido de Zhang Syaoran.

\- Por que você verdadeiramente acha que os dois terminaram?

Mei ficou um pouco em silêncio, refletindo algo que doía tanto nela.

\- Mei, desculpa perguntar assim, eu não faria isso se não fosse importante.

\- Eu sei, Ane, é que complicado esse assunto.

\- Entendo. Se quiser, não precisa responder. - disse com carinho.

\- Eu preciso enfrentar o fato que ele não me escolheu e para mim eles terminaram porque Wu Fei visa muito a opinião de seu pai e uma estilista não seria o tipo ideal para ele.

\- Se não me engano, acho que isso foi uma desculpa que você encontrou, não foi?

\- Não sei, por que o que mais explicaria o namoro relâmpago que eles tiveram? - disse com ar triste.

\- Não queria deixar você assim, mas vai gostar do que tenho para te dizer.

Akane fez uma pausa e continuou.

\- Sou amiga da Jade, mas sua também, sei que isso pode aparecer uma situação difícil, mas respeito as duas e quero o bem de vocês.

\- Akane, nem cheguei a duvidar de sua amizade, minha história com Wu Fei é complicada mesmo.

\- Você vai conhecer a Relena e a Catherine e ver como os meninos são complicados, mas nós os amamos.

Amor… Será que era essa palavra que definia seu sentimento por Wu Fei ou será que se ela admitisse doeria mais?

\- Continuando, hoje a Jade está casada e muito feliz e não tem mágoa nenhuma sobre a relação que teve com Wu Fei. – ela parou olhou diretamente para Mei - Ela permitiu que eu contasse para quem eu confiasse o motivo real do término deles. – Akane sentiu a ansiedade de sua amiga e não saberia como ela reagiria, quando contasse o que sabia, mas isso era necessário. - Ele disse a ela que não podiam continuar, pois tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

Mei ficou sem palavras. Nunca teria imaginado isso e olhou para a pulseira que ele lhe deu.

\- O que pensar sobre isso? Às vezes tenho vontade de bater nele e às vezes de abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo.

\- Acho que Wu Fei provoca isso. – disse Akane rindo.

\- Não sei o que fazer com essa notícia. – confessou confusa.

\- Agarre-se a essa esperança, eu acredito em vocês, por isso estamos na nossa missão.

\- Akane, não sei como agradecer você.

\- Os meninos são a minha família e eu me importo com a felicidade deles. Eles são tão teimosos que precisam da minha ajuda. - disse rindo marota.

\- O que eles fariam sem você? – Mei não resistiu riu também.

\- Nada…

As duas riram muito e acabaram descontraindo o clima.

Após um tempo mudaram de assunto e conversaram sobre outras coisas chegando à festa que ocorreria hoje.

\- April, da startup I.2 irá a sua festa ?

\- Sim, vou apresentar ela a você antes do Wu Fei como havíamos combinado e também terá um tempo para falar com ela.

\- Ok! E como faremos para o Wu Fei não desconfiar da minha vinda para cá?

\- Pensei em tudo. Falaremos uma parte da verdade, que nos conhecemos em Londres e estava com muitas saudades e como não pode ir ao meu casamento, convidei para conhecer minha casa e, que ficará um pouco comigo, mas como é ele mega desconfiado, podemos acrescentar que você também veio fiscalizá-lo.

\- Assim ele não vai querer você na missão dele.

\- Mei fica tranquila que eu me viro como ele.

\- Ane, eu queria ter conhecido você antes, acho que as coisas com o Wu Fei teriam sido mais fáceis. - disse rindo.

\- Certamente! - falou rindo também e continuou - É melhor irmos agora para minha casa e assim você pode descansar.

\- Ane, não se incomode, posso ficar num hotel. E o Wu Fei pode ficar desconfiado de você se eu ficar na sua casa.

\- Mei, imagina, como amiga quero você na minha casa e assim vou poder te mostrar tudo do meu casamento. E sobre o Wu Fei, ele não precisa saber onde você está hospedada, só se ele quiser te visitar. - disse isso de forma marota.

\- Fico lisonjeada com o convite e não terá problema porque Wu Fei não é de fazer isso.

Akane tinha uma opinião diferente, mas não quis compartilhar isso com sua amiga por enquanto.

\- Vamos? Sei que você está cansada. - disse Akane.

\- Estou mesmo e preciso digerir o que você disse.

\- Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo.

Elas saíram da Starbucks e se encaminharam ao estacionamento do aeroporto, nisso o telefone de Mei tocou.

\- Bom-dia, Hu Mei.

\- Li Yien, que surpresa! Tudo bem?

\- Sim. Liguei para saber se a viagem foi boa.

\- Foi ótima, mas vou descansar agora. - disse num tom seco.

\- Não sei por que me trata assim, não sou meu primo Zhang.

\- Eu sei, só estou cansada.

\- Espero que sua estadia seja ótima… e meu convite para o jantar está de pé?

\- Agradeço, mas não sei quando vou voltar.

\- Não se preocupe, a oportunidade parecerá antes de você voltar.

\- Li, como assim?

\- Talvez tenha que ir ao EUA e podemos nos encontrar.

\- Acho que não, estou com muitos compromissos.

\- Sei, mas não vou desistir e não tenho medo do Chang.

\- Preciso desligar, Li.

\- Até breve.

\- Tchau.

Mei desligou o telefone e viu uma Akane atenta, mas discreta, por isso resolveu dizer:

\- Ele é o novo pretendente que minha amiga Lien arrumou para mim. – desabafou, já entrando na Mercedes conversível da amiga.

\- Tenho curiosidade de conhecê-la.

\- Seria interessante, você do lado do Wu Fei e ela de qualquer um menos ele. – disse, rindo.

\- Talvez ela não teve oportunidade de conhecê-lo como eu e você. – disse Akane piscando para Mei.

Mei sorriu de volta, mas pensou se realmente o conhecia, pois sempre era surpreendida por ele.

Akane começou a dirigir, mas também prestou atenção à amiga que estava dentro de um turbilhão de emoções, mas lembrou do reencontro com Wu Fei e percebeu que ele estava assim também.

Ela já tinha certeza que os dois combinavam e arriscava pensar em amor, mas a teimosia dele e a resistência dela poderiam dificultar as coisas. Entretanto, eles tinham a ela para ajudá-los.

Chegaram rápido sem pegar trânsito. Logo entravam na casa de Akane e Duo, a qual era uma mistura do estilo clássico e com moderno, localizada no bairro de Chelsea.

Mei sempre se impressionava com as casas americanas, que eram bem diferentes das chinesas, e a de Akane lhe transmitia um aconchego que entendia vir da hospitalidade e do jeito dos proprietários.

Akane sabia que Mei estava cansada, por isso indicou o quarto de hóspede em que ela ia ficar e se despediu de sua amiga, mas antes avisou que a maquiadora e cabeleireira viriam as 17.00 h para prepará-la.

Mei e Akane combinaram que se arrumaria em casa e não no salão para causar surpresa de sua vinda e impactar a todos. Além de que as amigas de Akane iriam quer saber de tudo de Mei e ainda não era o momento.

Após Akane sair, Mei tomou um banho e se deitou na cama king que era muito confortável. Antes de sucumbir ao sono, precisava fazer uma ligação.

\- Alô, Lein, desculpe ligar a essa hora. - como nos EUA eram 12.30, na China já passava da meia noite.

\- Mei, o que isso, estava ansiosa pela sua ligação. Meu marido estava reclamando que eu não dormia…

\- E como ele está?

\- Bem graças a Deus, só um pouco estressado com o trabalho, por causa de você sabe quem…

Mei riu.

\- Porque está rindo, Hu Mei?

\- Você coloca o Wu Fei como fosse o vilão daquele filme inglês de magia. - disse isso, não contendo o riso.

\- Se o vilão for antissocial e não se importar com outros é ele mesmo.

\- Lein, você conhece ele desde criança e por dentro ele tem muita coisa boa.

\- Só se for fundo… bem fundo. Mei, lembra na escola que ele se isolava se achando o melhor e que outros eram fracos? É por isso que não entendo seus sentimentos por ele. Você sempre foi simpática e todos gostam de você.

\- Eu conheço um Wu Fei diferente, quando é preciso ele defende quem precisa e você sabe bem disso, lembra-se do caso do Zhang?

\- O Zhang não presta, todos sabem isso, vou admitir que foi estranho Wu Fei brigar com ele, logo após ter sido descoberto que aquele tinha planos nada nobres com você, mas isso não muda nada.

\- Acho que ficou pior depois que você se casou, seu esposo não é um dos maiores fãs do Wu Fei.

\- Ele sabe das coisas, primeiro o Wu Fei desonrou a empresa Jin ao ir estudar no estrangeiro enquanto outros herdeiros se formaram na China, e agora pretende comprar uma empresa americana e não chama nenhum dos membros das famílias acionistas e, sim estrangeiros.

Algumas famílias tradicionais não viam bem os herdeiros estudarem no estrangeiro, principalmente nos EUA.

\- Lien, você não comentou com seu esposo sobre os amigos do Wu Fei, certo? Tinha te pedido segredo!

\- Não contei, Mei, segredo é segredo, mas corre boatos sobre estrangeiros envolvidos com o Wu Fei e isso está fazendo muita gente duvidar dele.

\- Eu suspeitava que isso fosse acontecer e a informação seria vazada. Logo, eu vou ser questionada sobre isso, já me mandaram para fiscalizá-lo.

\- Mas você não precisava viajar, podia ter rejeitado, pois o Yien ofereceu para ir no seu lugar.

\- Eu vim porque não concordo com as críticas, nós temos que admitir que os Estados Unidos tem as melhores universidades e se quer conhecer o adversário precisa saber como ele joga. Além que esquecem o aumento de universitários americanos estudando na China. É notório que os EUA são o grande adversário da China, por isso o ensino aqui é fundamental para um CEO de qualquer empresa chinesa. E muitas empresas da China estão comprando empresas americanas. A startup I. 2 é ouro a ser disputado, pois o sistema deles pode revolucionar a indústria e não vejo que o orgulho possa impedir deles verem essas coisas. Se não compramos, nossas concorrentes da própria China o farão.

\- Ah Mei, você e seus argumentos de advogada. - disse contrariada, mas sabendo que a amiga estava com a razão.

\- Para finalizar esse assunto, como você sabe que algumas famílias não gostam muito do Wu Fei. Como ele poderá confiar em alguém? Akane disse que as pessoas a quem ele confiou esse negócio são amigos dele e de extrema confiança.

\- O Wu Fei consegue ser amigo de alguém?

\- É por isso que estou curiosa em conhecê-los e saber como são.

\- Devem ser tão difíceis quanto ele. - disse Lien rindo.

\- Será? Já conheci a Akane, ela é muito legal. - disse pensando como seriam eles e como ela estava a ajudando com tanta generosidade.

\- Mei, estou com ciúmes dessa tal de Akane. - disse emburrada.

\- Lien, você sempre será mais que uma amiga, uma irmã.

\- Bom saber. - disse ainda emburrada.

\- Mas te liguei por dois motivos, o primeiro, Li me ligou e fiquei surpresa, aí desconfiei que alguém devia ter falado para ele me ligar.

\- Na verdade não, eu só apoiei, pois ele estava inseguro sobre te ligar.

\- Não fiquei dando esperança a ele.

\- Eu não estou, ele sabe bem onde está se metendo.

\- Achei estranho ele falar sobre me convidar para jantar mesmo eu dizendo que não sei quando vou voltar.

\- Eu não poderia contar, mas como você é como irmã para mim… - fez um rápido silêncio - Yien e meu esposo estavam conversando e ouvi que ele se ofereceu para te ajudar, ele foi muito gentil, pois a família dele queria enviar o primo dele e você sabe como ele é perigoso.

Mei ficou muito irritada com essa informação.

\- Absurdo! Só porque sou uma mulher, eu preciso de ajuda? Não achei atitude dele nada gentil, se gostasse de mim como diz deveria saber que sei me virar.

\- Mei, calma você está julgando ele sem deixar ele se defender.

\- Eu? Ele que não sabe quem eu sou. - disse, muita brava.

\- Mas você vai jantar com ele, se ele for para EUA?

\- Não.

\- Mei, não faça nada de modo precipitado.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto.

\- Tudo bem, qual era a outra coisa que queria me contar?

\- Akane me disse o real motivo porque o Wu Fei terminou com a Jade.

\- O que essa metida disse? – falou, com ciúmes.

\- Lien, você é que está sendo precipitada. A Akane é muito legal e vocês iam se der bem.

\- Não sei não, mas o que ela te disse?

\- A Jade permitiu que ela contasse o real motivo.

\- Você não acha estranho ela ser amiga da tal da Jade?

\- Não, e você pensaria igual se a conhecesse pessoalmente. Ela transmite uma confiança natural.

\- E qual era motivo? - disse chateada.

\- Ele disse a Jade que não poderia continuar, pois tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

Lien ficou alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Será?

\- Estou em choque até agora, nem sei o que pensar.

\- Mei, ela não deveria ter te contado isso, pois alimenta ainda mais suas esperanças. Pense bem: se isso for verdade, porque ele não te procurou e ficou com você?

\- Você esqueceu que foi depois que ele terminou com a Jade que ele me deu a pulseira e me beijou.

\- Ah! A história da pulseira de novo. Mei, acha que isso é suficiente? O Yien quer te dar algo mais concreto.

\- O problema é que eu não sinto nada por ele, quero casar por amor e não só para não ficar solteira, você mesmo diz que se casou por amor.

\- Mei, mas o amor pode ser construído dia-a-dia. Veja o caso dos seus avós.

Os avós de Mei como a tradição dita não se escolheram, mas foi um casamento arranjado e mesmo assim eram muito felizes. Entretanto, Mei guardava a história de sua mãe que lutou pelo homem que amava que veio a ser seu pai.

\- Lien, você não desiste! - disse rindo, porque saiba que sua amiga só queria seu bem.

As duas cresceram juntas, pois suas famílias eram amigas e vizinhas e nasceu uma grande amizade onde uma sempre quer cuidar da outra.

\- Mei, eu vou deixar você descansar, mas depois me liga sem falta e não fica se alimentando de fatos que podem sequer ser verdade.

\- Vou me cuidar, pode deixar, hoje vou a uma festa e amanhã te conto os detalhes.

\- Se cuida. Beijos.

\- Beijos e você também se cuida.

Assim que as duas se despediram Mei foi tentar dormir um pouco para se preparar para festa, a qual prometia grandes coisas.

No horário marcado a cabeleira e a maquiadora contratadas por Akane chegaram. Eram jovens e alegres como a dona da casa e acabaram revelando a Mei como foi o casamento de Akane e Duo.

Segundo elas, foi algo simples com tons de requinte realizado numa casa de campo em Nova Jersey e tiveram muitos convidados. A cerimônia religiosa foi muito linda e os noivos estavam maravilhosos, ele de fraque preto e camisa branca, mas sem deixar sua trança longa e o sorriso maroto e a noiva belíssima, aliás, elas ajudaram na sua produção, o vestido de noiva era de gola alta todo redando até a cintura e a saia comprida e lisa com uma grande cauda e, por fim seu penteado era um coque alto com uma fita de brilhantes. A decoração combinou com os dois, com tons alegres e diversos tipos de flores amarelas.

Mei foi imaginando tudo aquilo e desejou ter presenciado o momento tão especial da amiga.

Devida à boa conversa, o tempo passou rápido e Mei não viu que horas elas tinham terminado.

Elas de despediram e como eram 19.00h Mei ligou para Akane e avisou que estava pronta e foi avisada que o carro já estava disponível para leva-la ao salão do hotel, frisando o plano das duas.

Depois de desligar, se olhou no espelho do quarto de hóspedes e gostou da produção, sabia que Akane não escolheria pessoas que não fossem boas no que fazem.

Contudo, ficou com o olhar detido em seu pulso direito, sem a pulseira que Wu Fei havia lhe dado. Isso era estanho, pois desde que ganhara ela não saía sem ela, sempre dava um jeito dela combinar com sua roupa.

Ocorre que, naquela noite Akane sugeriu que não usasse a pulseira a fim de ver como seria a reação de Wu Fei. Ela gostou da ideia e iria colocá-la em prática, porém isso lhe dava muita ansiedade.

E também se deu conta de que ia encontrar Wu Fei, depois de muito tempo não sabia como ia reagir ou, mais grave, como ele se comportaria.

Quando jovens, Mei estava se acostumada com o jeito fechado e sério dele, mas mesmo assim não deixava de estar com ele.

Ocorre que depois que ele foi para universidade em NY nunca se sentia preparada suficiente para encontrá-lo e, no dia que ganhou a pulseira antes de vê-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ir a festa, tentou ao máximo que o encontro não se acontecesse, mas seu esforço foi infrutífero e, ver ele e o modo como agiu com ela fez temer ainda mais aquele reencontro com ele.

Todavia, Mei esta disposta a mudar isso, sendo necessário enfrentar o seu medo.

A festa havia começado há alguns minutos e por isso havia poucos convidados e o salão que estava belissimamente decorado.

O salão de festas do hotel Palace era grande sendo uma parte reservada para dança com uma banda tocando músicas suaves e a outra parte com mesas decoradas com rosas brancas e vermelhas e um candelabro ao centro.

O ar da festa era chique e romântico, sendo na entrada da festa distribuído cartões de corações de várias cores, isto porque, era uma festa promovida pela Akane e ela sempre fazia uma brincadeira para convidados interagirem.

Ao chegar ao hotel Palace, Wu Fei preferiu ir ao bar primeiro antes de entrar no salão mesmo sabendo que na festa havia um também.

Esperava beber sozinho, mas lá estavam Trowa e Quatre conversando tranquilamente.

Ao olhá-los, Wu Fei pensou como podiam perder tanto tempo com conversas desnecessárias, mas mesmo assim se dirigiu até eles e os cumprimentou.

\- Boa-noite. - respondeu Quatre, gentilmente.

\- Como vai, Wu Fei? - disse Trowa.

Os três estavam vestidos elegantemente de terno e camisa, mas sem gravata. O terno de Quatre era branco e a camisa, preta, o que dava contraste com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Já o de Trowa era cinza riscado e o do Wu Fei, um clássico preto.

\- Como sempre. - disse sem qualquer emoção.

Se fosse outra pessoa teria se ofendido, mas Trowa já estava acostumado.

Eles conversaram um pouco e depois decidiram entrar no salão.

Na entrada Wu Fei quis recusar o coração, mas no fim pegou para se livrar da promoter que insistia em entregar a ele. Os meninos se dirigiram direto ao bar que ficava nos fundos do salão.

\- Poderíamos procurar uma mesa? - disse Quatre

\- Por que, se daqui tenho uma visão melhor do salão? - disse Wu Fei.

\- Quatre, vamos esperar a Catherine, o Heero, a Relena e o Duo para irmos para nossa mesa, certamente a Akane reservou uma para nós.

Como Quatre conhecia seus os amigos, desconfiou que ficariam ali a noite inteira.

\- Alguma novidade sobre nossa missão? - perguntou Wu Fei.

\- Estou estudando os passos do Treize. - disse Trowa e continuou - Ele continua muito astuto.

Wu Fei conhecia seu adversário e não se surpreendeu com a fala de Trowa.

\- Eu também tenho notícias. - disse Quatre e continuou - Ouvi dizer que sua empresa mandou a Srta. Hu Mei para ver como você está se saindo.

Quando ouviu esse nome, Wu Fei parou e ficou com a mão que estava com o copo parada no ar, o que não passou despercebido por seus amigos que estavam ali.

\- Pelo visto você a conhece. - insinuou Trowa

\- Aquela fraca. - disse mais para si.

\- Não entendi o que você disse. - falou Quatre.

\- Hu Mei é representante das famílias acionistas minoritárias da empresa da minha família. - disse Wu Fei.

\- Ela é de confiança? - perguntou Quatre.

Wu Fei a cada momento que ouvia sobre Mei ficava mais irritado e disse:

\- Por que temos que falar nela?

\- Se ela veio te espionar, Treize pode se interessar em falar como ela. - disse Trowa, já percebendo que Wu Fei escondia algo.

\- Ela é uma mulher frágil e que não sabe sair de situações complicadas, mas não se juntaria com o Treize.

\- Podíamos então trazer ela para nosso lado. Posso…

Wu Fei não deixou Quatre completar e disse:

\- Não.

Quatre já ia questionar quando Trowa, percebendo quanto aquela moça mexia com o Wu Fei, disse:

\- Quatre, fora isso você me disse que tinha outra notícia…

\- Sim. – falou se recompondo. - Parece que a Srta. Jonsoham, que é sócia e gerente da startup I.2, virá nesta festa, ela conhece nossos trabalhos desde a época da faculdade e é meio que nossa fã, com isso estamos um passo à frente do Treize.

\- Mas ele já deve saber disso. - falou Wu Fei.

\- Sem dúvida, mas não retira nossa vantagem, afinal nós e ela estaremos aqui na festa e ele não.

\- Pelo menos para isto serviu esta festinha.

\- Wu Fei, não fale assim da festa que a Akane fez com carinho para nós.

Wu Fei bufou e bebeu seu drinque, Quatre riu porque sentia falta desses amigos tão incomuns.

Quatre e Trowa começaram a conversar e Wu Fei ficou isolado em seus próprios pensamentos, mas Trowa discretamente observava o amigo.

Em seguida chegaram Heero e Relena, ele terno preto e camisa branca e ela com lindo vestido longo azul de alças com renda até a cintura.

Eles se cumprimentaram, Relena de forma fina e elegante e Heero, sério. Eles se casaram antes de Akane e por mais que fossem diferentes, nutriam grande amor um pelo outro que apenas pelo olhar já se poderia notar.

\- É aí, pessoal? - disse Duo, chegando de forma alegre. Ele estava vestido com terno azul escuro e camisa branca.

Eles o cumprimentaram cada um a sua maneira, Quatre, Trowa e Relena de forma elegante e gentil e, Heero e Wu Fei de maneira ríspida e seca.

\- Trowa, e a Catherine como está? - disse Relena

\- Ela está ótima e, nesse momento, está com Akane para ajudar no show que terá mais tarde.

\- Então será uma grande festa. - disse ela, gentilmente.

\- Certamente, estou muito contente em ter vindo. - respondeu ele.

\- Eu também fico feliz quando estamos reunidos. - disse Quatre que estava ao lado de Trowa.

\- Minha casa fica mais vazia quando não estão, pois são os únicos amigos de Heero. - disse ela sorridente e provocando o marido.

\- Pode deixar, Relena, vou começar ir mais à sua casa. - disse Duo

\- Mais do que já vai, impossível - disse Heero irônico.

\- Heero, eu sei que ama minhas visitas. - respondeu Duo brincalhão .

\- Aff…

\- Duo, ele fica ansioso quando você diz que vai lá. - disse Relena brincando com o marido que apenas virou os olhos de indignação. Quando os dois se conheceram Relena não se atrevia a fazer tal brincadeira, mas hoje os dois são profundamente íntimos e às vezes sequer são necessárias palavras para se entenderem.

\- Relena, não entra nas brincadeiras do Duo, se não ele vai achar que tem liberdade para isso. - disse Heero se aproximando de Relena e enganchando o braço dela no seu.

\- Ah, Heero, sei que ama perder no XBOX para mim. - disse Duo.

Antes que Heero pudesse responder ao amigo, chegaram Catherine e Akane e cumprimentaram eles em alto astral. Akane recebeu elogios de Quatre, Duo, Trowa e Relena sobre a festa, e Heero e Wu Fei ficaram em silêncio.

Akane abraçou Heero contra sua vontade e Relena riu, pois sabia que os dois eram como irmãos, depois Akane olhou profundamente para Wu Fei buscando analisá-lo e percebeu que ele um pouco perturbado e, esse disse:

\- Sua metida, está me analisando, que eu saiba quem foi doido para se casar com você foi o Duo.

\- Wu Fei, o Duo sabe que você mora no meu coração também. - disse ela, o provocando.

\- E vai começar a sessão Akane provoca Wu Fei… não estão cansados disso? - disse Heero.

\- Heero, não fique com ciúmes, tem para você também. - disse piscando marota.

\- Akane, não acha cedo para isso?

\- Agora você que se meter na vida dele também que abuso. - disse Wu Fei

\- Wu Fei, não se fala assim como uma dama. - repreendeu Quatre.

\- Quatre, não liga, o problema é que ele ficou com ciúmes, mas se quiser te arrumo uma namorada. - olhou tão profundamente para ele que Wu Fei desconfiou por um segundo que Akane sabia mais do que devia e, isso não o surpreendia em nada.

Duo apenas ria, pois conhecia bem sua esposa.

\- Meninos, a companhia de você é ótima, mas vou me divertir um pouco, vamos, amor. - se dirigindo a Duo deu um beijo rápido nele e se encaminharam para pista.

Outros foram também ficando apenas Quatre e Wu Fei.

Quatre esperava ficar em silêncio, pois não tinha muito a conversar com seu amigo, mas foi surpreendido por uma pergunta de Wu Fei:

\- O que mais você sabe sobre Hu Mei?

\- Não muito… Ela se formou em Direto em Londres e hoje atua na sua empresa como representante das demais famílias acionistas, tem um prestígio junto a elas e ao seu pai. Ela está fazendo um trabalho notável na empresa.

\- Isso é um pouco? - disse Wu Fei.

\- Claro, a vida de uma pessoa é muito mais complexa.

\- Você pretende insinuar algo? - falou Wu Fei o encarando

\- Não, agora talvez você esteja escondendo algo que não deseja que eu saiba, mas não se preocupe, respeito sua decisão de não partilhar.

\- Pelo menos isso.

\- Wu Fei, o importante é que pelos meus informantes, ela é muito fiel a sua família apesar de ter vindo para fiscalizá-lo.

Wu Fei ficou em silêncio novamente, surpreeendendo Quatre, que tomou coragem para falar, pois apesar de tantos anos de amizade foi a primeira vez que seu amigo deu oportunidade dele falar de coisas mais profundas.

\- Você sabe que não concordo muito com essa missão, mas resolvi ajudá-lo. - parou e observou um Wu Fei silencioso. – Pelo que descobri, se essa compra for um sucesso, será um fator muito importante para você assumir a presidência da companhia de sua família e que muitos estão visando seu cargo e querem tirá-lo de você. Assim entendi o motivo de ter nos chamado. – parou um minuto. - É porque confia em nós, seus amigos.

E me parece que Srta. Hu Mei o defende muito perante aqueles que o contestam.

Wu Fei, que sempre tinha algo para replicar, estava em silêncio absoluto e parecia que absorvia cada palavra que Quatre falava. Não era normal.

\- Por isso, já que ela está NY, poderíamos conversar com ela. – falou, ainda surpreso com a situação.

\- Não. - falou como se acordando de um transe e de forma muito feroz.

Quatre se assustou com isso e soube que a oportunidade de uma conversa mais profunda havia acabado.

Nesse instante se reuniram a ele Trowa e Heero sem suas esposas, em seguida Duo e Akane se juntaram a eles.

Ela estava brava por Heero não contar nada sobre a missão a Relena, principalmente, porque envolvia irmão dela.

\- Heero, não, eu concordo que Relena não saiba sobre isto e se não contar eu conto, pelo seu bem.

\- Akane, eu vou fazer isso no tempo certo e não se meta. - disse Heero contrariado.

\- Você é quem sabe, depois não diga que não avisei. - ela ficou um tempo em silêncio. - Hoje trouxe alguém especial para vocês conhecerem… vou chamá-la.

Assim, ela saiu deixando eles curiosos, como sempre.

\- Porque ela faz esse clima de mistério ao invés de falar logo quem é? - disse Wu Fei, contrariado.

Quatre percebeu que Wu Fei estava um pouco mais calmo, por sua vez, Trowa percebeu isso e a curiosidade de Quatre sobre isso.

Akane apareceu com uma moça alta de porte fino, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e estava com um vestido da cor dos olhos, longo e com pedrinhas em dois tons de verde.

\- Pessoal se é April Jonsoham gerente executiva e uma das sócias criadoras da startup I. 2.

Eles a cumprimentam e Akane também os apresentou, se demorando em Wu Fei, por causa da missão e, em Quatre pelo interesse de sua conhecida.

Quatre foi um cavalheiro, o que impressionou muito April, além da beleza dele.

\- Amo as festas da Akane e, como estudei na mesma faculdade de vocês, conhecia a fama e o legado que deixaram lá e é uma honra conhecê-los.

\- A honra é nossa e, em nome dos outros agradeço. - isso pegou todos de surpresa, pois Quatre tomou a iniciativa, que era sempre de Trowa.

\- Isso, nós também admiramos o trabalho da startup I. 2 - disse Wu Fei.

April tinha ficado sem jeito com as palavras de Quatre e retomou o fôlego quando Wu Fei falou.

\- Obrigada, rapazes, sei pelo motivo que me convidaram, não posso dizer muito coisa aqui, pois não é melhor local, mas manterei o contato pela Akane e quero conservar com vocês, pois admito que me sinto honrada pela empresa Jin de renome internacional e pessoas que tiveram tanta importância na faculdade que estudei estejam interessados no meu trabalho.

\- O que vocês se desenvolvem é brilhante. - disse Heero.

\- Eu agradeço.

\- Eu sei que esse nosso contato será o primeiro de muitos, não é, Quatre? – disse Akane, marota.

Isso o pegou de surpresa e respondeu de forma tímida:

\- Sim, foi um prazer conhecer a senhorita Jonsoham.

April, como tinha pele branca, ficou vermelha apesar da maquiagem que usava, a qual também não era muito pesada. Ela era muito doce e se sentiu tocada pelo jeito de Quatre.

\- April, ficaremos em contato e agora que tal você e o Quatre dançarem uma música?

Eles ficaram vermelhos e Quatre, como um cavalheiro, se aproximou dela e disse:

\- Aceita essa dança? - falou olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Sim… - disse de forma muito tímida e quase inaudível.

E os dois se foram.

Os que ficaram começaram uma profunda conversa sobre a bolsa de valores e nem viram Akane se afastar deles.

Algum tempo passou, mas eles não perceberam, porque estavam discutindo algo sobre países asiáticos e o sistema financeiro, o que tinha deixado Wu Fei muito participativo e quase nem viram Quatre e Akane chegarem.

\- E aí, Quatre rolou alguma coisa? - disse Duo o provocando.

\- Duo, sou cavalheiro.

\- Pelo jeito vamos ter um contato direto com ela. - disse Heero apático.

\- Foi só uma dança e às vezes acho que vocês pensam que sou encalhado. - disse magoado.

Akane estava só observando Wu Fei para poder dar a deixa e trazer sua convidada especial.

\- Eu só estou esperando a pessoa certa. - Quatre disse mais.

\- Que absurdo, eu estou ótimo assim. - disse Wu Fei.

\- Será? - falou Trowa misterioso.

Antes de Wu Fei poder argumentar sobre isso, Akane aproveitou o momento e disse:

\- Wu Fei, não quer mesmo que te apresente uma amiga? Tenho altos contatos na China.

\- Sendo sua amiga, quero distância Já basta conviver com você. - ele disse.

Todos pensaram em Jade, que havia namorado ele e era amiga de Akane, mas após o término, ninguém tocava no assunto, não porque eles achassem que ele ainda gostasse dela, mas as exs eram assunto excluído entre eles.

\- Sei… então vou apresentar para o Quatre uma amiga minha que veio da China e está aqui.

\- Akane! - disse Quatre sem jeito.

\- Vou atrás da Relena e trago minha amiga junto.

E assim ela se foi, deixando eles curiosos como sempre.

\- Duo, hoje sua esposa está mais cheia dos segredos do que nunca.

\- Assim que eu gosto, fica mais divertido, só acho que ela está implicando com o Wu Fei mais que o normal.

Todos haviam notado isso, até o próprio Wu Fei, mas só Duo teve coragem de falar.

\- Esta com ciúmes? Pode ficar tranquilo, essa aí quero bem longe.

Depois começaram uma conversa animada sobre pôquer e Duo argumentava que sempre eles roubavam, sendo ele que era quem fazia isso, chegando insinuar que Quatre já teria trapaceado, os outros riram, mas esse sentiu indignidade.

Eles brigavam, mas nada durava mais que alguns minutos, pois eram amigos.

Então Akane chegou com Relena e uma amiga oriental, essa que estava com vestido vermelho com alças cruzadas na frente e costas peladas, causando um grande impacto complementado pelo seu olhar penetrante e impositivo. Todos sentiam isso, menos Wu Fei, que nesse momento estava de costas para ela, virado para o bar, até que ouviu um nome.

\- Essa é minha amiga Hu Mei. Ela trabalha na empresa do Wu Fei.

Na mesma hora, Trowa e Quatre olharam para Wu Fei e ele se virou bruscamente e com um olhar mortífero.

\- Boa-noite, prazer em conhecê-los, sou Hu Mei. - disse isso e fez uma vênia oriental.

Oi gente ...

Espero que tenha gostado da amizade da Akane e da Mei kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

E os meninos juntos ...

E os que acham que o Wu

Bjs até mais


	4. Chapter 4

Wu Fei virou-se para certificar-se de era quem ele estava pensando. Não teve dúvidas, era Mei, a qual estava num vestido vermelho longo rendado, com mangas curtas de toque oriental e por fim um decote nas costas arredondado. Ela estava tão linda que ele não conseguia olhar para mais ninguém.

Quieto, ele ficou observando Mei cumprimentar seus amigos.

Por sua vez, Mei sentiu o olhar fuzilador de Wu Fei, mas falou com cada um dos amigos dele e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Quatre, um moço loiro, era gentil e educado, Duo, marido de Akane, simpático e com ar de galanteador, Trowa sagaz e perspicaz, o qual a olhava com uma curiosidade peculiar, Catherine, esposa deste, era simpática e atenciosa, como Relena, moça de cabelos loiros e ar elegante e, por fim, Heero que tinha um olhar gélido, indiferente e calculista.

"Então esses são os amigos de Wu Fei, Lien não irá acreditar como eles são", pensou Mei e sem demonstrar ficou feliz pois, afinal esse não era o momento e Wu Fei com seu olhar feroz a encarava, então quando finalmente foi cumprimentá-lo, disse:

\- Boa-Noite, Chang Wu Fei - quando ela disse isso Wu Fei ficou mais feroz ainda.

\- Wu Fei, acho que você a conhece? - disse Akane, indo perto dos dois.

O restante apenas assistia a cena.

\- Sua metida, por que a trouxe aqui? - disse ele bravo e feroz olhando para o pulso de Mei que estava nu, o que o tirava do sério, pois esperava que ela tivesse com algo ali.

\- Ah! Quer saber mesmo?! - disse ela se divertindo com a situação.

\- Akane, melhor irmos direito ao ponto. - disse Trowa, percebendo alteração de seu amigo.

\- Responda, vamos. - disse Wu Fei.

\- Eu respondo, conheci Akane em Londres um tempo atrás e ficamos amigas. Quando disse que tinha que vir para Nova York, por causa da empresa, ela me chamou para sua festa. - disse Mei

\- Simples assim, Mei… Quer dizer que veio me espionar. - disse Wu Fei ainda alterado.

\- Acho que devemos nos sentar em uma mesa e conversar com mais calma. - disse Quatre, tentado resolver a situação, apesar de já saber que aquela moça afetava seu amigo.

\- Não. - disse Wu Fei.

\- Você está achando que eu seria uma espiã, Chang Wu Fei? - disse ela o encarando e destacando bem o nome dele.

Wu Fei ficava muito bravo quando ela o tratava formalmente, pois os dois se conheciam o suficiente para deixar isso de lado.

Mas Mei fazia aquilo para provocá-lo e mostrar que não eram íntimos, assim os dois travavam uma guerra de egos.

\- Acho que você é fraca por estar aqui. - disse Wu Fei.

\- Será Chang? - disse ela enfrentando-o.

\- Se você é espiã, acho deve ir embora e, Akane temos que conversar. - disse Heero sem medo de se intrometer.

\- Heero, acho que isso não é assunto nosso… melhor irmos para mesa que Akane nos reservou. - disse Relena, gentilmente enganchando o braço em Heero e o levando para longe da ali. O mesmo fizeram Catherine, Trowa e Quatre, Akane teve arrastar Duo porque ele estava curioso com a situação.

Então os dois ficaram sozinhos, se encarando, e por longos minutos que foram quebrados por Wu-Fei.

\- Cadê a pulseira?

\- Que pulseira, Chang?

\- Não se faça de boba.

\- Para você tenho algumas qualidades: boba, fraca… qual mais?

\- Aff… Só responda o que te perguntei, será que é difícil? - disse ele impaciente e se aproximando muito dela a ponto dos dois ficaram por um tris de se beijarem.

Ela não ficou com medo e permaneceu nessa posição e disse bem perto dele:

\- Por que precisa saber? Acho que ela não tem importância para você e nem sei onde ela está Chang.

Isso o provocou muito e então ele a beijou não da forma raivosa como seu estado de minutos atrás, mas lentamente e de forma sutil.

Mei só tinha experimentado um beijo tão especial anos atrás com o mesmo rapaz. Como ele poderia fazer isso com ela? Isso a paralisava e não conseguiu lutar. Assim, se entregou ao momento sem pensar no que ele poderia trazer de consequências

De repente Wu Fei se afastou e saiu rapidamente, deixando Mei confusa, o que a fez sentir uma grande tristeza. Ela se perguntava porque escolheu ele entre tantos rapazes que conheceu.

Será que Lien estava certa?

Precisava se acalmar um pouco, por isso foi ao banheiro tentar jogar uma água no rosto se recompor e depois refazer a maquilagem.

O último passo foi interrompido por lágrimas silenciosas, a sorte que no momento o banheiro estava vazio, porque havia começado o show de uma banda, a qual antecederia ao de Akane com Catherine.

Como o banheiro era grande, tinha umas poltronas rosas-bebê que combinavam com o papel de parede rosa-claro com flores pequena azuis, ela sentou em uma dessas e deixou-se chorar.

Isso não demorou muito, pois sabia que não podia permanecer ali a festa toda e resolveu ver o show de sua amiga que iria começar logo.

Heero, Relena, Duo, Quatre, Trowa e Akane foram para mesa que estava reservada para eles num profundo silêncio e que foi quebrado por Duo:

\- Quem era aquela moça afinal?

Os demais permaneceram em silêncio como se cada um tivesse tirando suas próprias conclusões.

\- Ela trabalha na empresa do Wu-Fei como representante das famílias acionistas minoritárias, pois somente a família dele é a acionista majoritária - disse Akane olhando para Heero que devolvia com um olhar de fúria, mas não podia falar nada por causa de Relena e, aquela iria se aproveitar disso e continuou - como ela disse nos conhecemos em Londres há alguns anos e ficamos amigas desde então e, quando ela me disse que viria a NY a convidei para essa festa. Simples assim.

\- Mas tem mais coisa nisso... vocês viram o jeito dele? Será que nosso amigo está apaixonado… Pensei que não veria isso. - disse Duo.

Quatre estava pensativo e não gostava de fofocas ou de ficar curioso com a vida dos outros, mas estava preocupada com seu amigo que agia estranho quando se tratava daquela mulher, porém foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu seu nome.

\- O Quatre já sabia que a Srta. Mei trabalha na empresa Jin e que estava aqui, ele havia comentado isso comigo. - disse Trowa - Agora sobre os sentimentos de Wu-Fei melhor sermos discretos, ele ainda não está preparado para isso.

\- Mas seria a melhor forma de zombar com ele, depois disso só quando Quatre tiver uma namorada. - disse Duo zombeteiro e piscando para Quatre.

Ele, por sua vez, ficou vermelho e bravo com a brincadeira indelicada do amigo.

\- Duo, deixa eles… Eu estou aqui para ajudar e fiquem tranquilos, Mei é não problema para ninguém eu garanto… Talvez se Wu Fei visse isso… - disse Akane essa última parte com tom de voz baixo e mais para si mesma.

\- Vocês cortam minha diversão. - disse Duo se fazendo de magoado.

Então Akane deu um leve beijo nele e ele sorriu muito. Ela aproveitou para avisar que deveria ir para se arrumar para seu show.

Com isso Akane e Catherine saíram a fim de se preparem para o show, em seguida no microfone foi anunciado o show dos amigos de Akane, os quais formavam uma banda de pop rock chamada Let's.

Akane, apesar de advogada, ainda cantava, como fazia antes de formada e tinha muitos amigos nesse meio que gostavam muito do jeito alegre dela.

Assim, a música começou a preencher o salão, sendo a primeira escolhida Sugar do Maroon Five que colocou muitas pessoas para dançar.

A par disso, Wu Fei estava em um canto isolado do salão onde havia um balcão vazio e estava sentado em uma banqueta, os móveis eram simples e elegantes.

Ele estava inconformado com a situação, como Akane e Mei se conheceram e por que ela tinha que trazer Mei?

O que Mei estava fazendo aqui? Será que estava o espionando?

Essa última sabia a reposta, por mais que não admitisse para ninguém e ter chegado a perguntar a ela se era uma espiã, sabia que não era verdade, ele conhecia as pessoas, principalmente Mei, ela não era fraca nisso.

Mas ele iria pedir explicações a Akane, como ela podia se intrometer a tal ponto de convidar Mei para essa festa boba e sem comunicá-lo.

Wu-Fei conhecia Akane há muito tempo e sabia que ela tinha conhecimento de muito mais coisas do que disse.

Ele só de pensar que Akane pudesse saber de coisas do passado dele o deixava mais fora de si ainda. Quem era ela para ficar mexendo na vida dele?

Tudo isso para tentar desviar o fato que Mei estava na mesma festa que ele e que mesmo sem entender ele a beijou. Como podia ser tão fraco? Da última vez que aconteceu isso, prometeu que não iria fazer mais isso e porque não cumpriu.

Decidiu colocar a culpa nela que deveria estar na China e não NY.

Porém, lá fundo ele sabia que a questão era outra.

Além disso, não só o beijo o perturbava, também o fato que ela estava sem a pulseira que ele lhe dera há um tempo atrás, como ela podia fazer isso…

Não a entendia, na verdade sequer ele se compreendida, mas não admitia isso.

E ele pensava que ela também o insultou a chamá-lo de forma formal, isso só poderia ocorre se ele permite-se, novamente a culpou de tudo, sendo que sabia no fundo que não era isso.

Como estava tão concentrado nessas questões nem percebeu que um show tinha começado, afinal, estava em seu mundo particular.

Mei sentou na mesa que estava desde do início da festa e viu as pessoas se movimentarem para frente do palco para curtirem melhor o show.

O pensamento dela ia e vinha não conseguiu curtir a música e sequer percebeu que alguém se aproximou até foi ouviu:

\- Hu Mei, tudo bem? - perguntou April

\- Jonsoham, sim, estou apenas um pouco distraída.

\- Entendi. Quer ver o show mais perto?

Mei pensou um pouco, mas decidiu aceitar afinal estava ali para se divertir também.

Elas se conheceram no começo da festa, apresentadas por Akane.

\- Eu conheci os rapazes, eles superam a fama deles, principalmente o Winner Quatre. - disse ela, ruborizando um pouco.

\- Como havia lhe dito, Wu Fei só admitiria os melhores. - disse Mei

As duas iam caminhando até o espaço que ficava em frente do palco como a mesa que Mei estava eram bem afastada dava para duas conversarem até chegarem lá.

\- Gostei dele e estou disposta a ajudá-los, mas eles sabem que você os está auxiliando?

\- Na verdade ainda não e queria pedir segredo por enquanto.

\- Por mim, sem problemas. - disse curiosa para saber mais, porém sabendo que não tinha intimidade para fazer outras perguntas.

As duas caminharam para lateral direita do palco no sentido contrário onde os amigos de Wu Fei estavam, com isso, eles não as viram.

O show da banda Let's animou o pessoal e ficaram aquecidos para o show de Akane que iria ter a participação de Catherine com alguns números de circo, pois essa era origem da esposa de Trowa e, também o tema do seu último espetáculo.

O palco rapidamente foi decorado com panos de diversas cores para dar um ar circense, fazendo lembrar das tendas do circo.

Akane surgiu com vestido balonê tomara-que-caia pink com desenhos de naipes do baralho e no cabelo solto uma pena preta. No palco cumprimentou o público e falou que show iria ter interação com números de circo, os quais seriam apresentados por Catherine e que todos iriam se divertir muito.

O show começou, Akane com sua energia e talento começou a cantar e, Catherine com um número de tecido.

Todos estavam se divertido, exceto Wu Fei que nem havia percebido que Akane cantava, pois ainda estava longe.

No meio do show Akane disse:

\- Pessoal, agradeço animação de todos! Agora vou cantar uma música mais romântica para introduzir uma brincadeira, todos receberam um cartão de coração ?

O público respondeu "sim" e ela disse:

\- Ótimo vou cantar uma música e após ela cada um procure a pessoa que tem o mesmo número do seu cartão e conversem um pouco e depois convide essa pessoa para dançar, vou cantar uma música especial. Vamos lá!

Todos que iam às festas de Akane já esperavam suas famosas brincadeiras que faziam as pessoas interagirem e se divertirem mais.

Então Akane anunciou que ia cantar a música Photograph do cantor Ed Sheeran e ouviu gritos de aprovação, assim, começou:

 _"Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _And when it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive"_

Amar pode doer

Amar pode doer às vezes

Mas é a única coisa que eu sei

Quando fica difícil

Você sabe que pode ficar difícil às vezes

É a única coisa que nos mantém vivos

Ao ouvir essa primeira estrofe Hu Mei lembrou imediatamente de Wu-Fei e como era difícil entendê-lo e deixou-se envolver pela música.

 _"We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts were never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still"_

 _Nós mantemos este amor numa fotografia_

 _Nós fizemos estas memórias para nós mesmos_

 _Onde nossos olhos nunca fecham_

 _Nossos corações nunca estiveram partidos_

 _E o tempo está congelado para sempre_

Wu-Fei começou a perceber a música que estava sendo cantada por Akane e seus pensamentos voltaram para quando encontrou Hu Mei e colocou a pulseira que havia comprado no pulso dela.

Mas logo algo dentro dele lhe dizia que isso lhe traria uma grande fraqueza e que tinha um objetivo e não poderia deixar ela entrar no seus pensamentos de novo, como se alguma vez ela tivesse saído.

 _"So you can keep me inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me close until our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

Então você pode me guardar no bolso

Do seu jeans rasgado

Me abraçando perto até nossos olhos se encontrarem

Você nunca estará sozinha

Espere por minha volta para casa

(...)

Mmm-

Hu Mei se concentrou na música e pensou no beijo que parecia ter ocorrido há anos, mas, na verdade foi minutos atrás, e como era complicado viver de momentos com Wu-Fei, mas tinha de cumprir uma promessa, pois aquilo que sentia insistia nisso.

 _"When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone_

 _Wait for me to come home."_

Quando eu estiver longe

Me lembrarei de como você me beijava

Embaixo do poste de luz da 6ª rua

Ouvindo você sussurrar pelo telefone

Espere por minha volta para casa

Mas o que aconteceria depois?

Ela nem percebeu que a música terminou, só se deu conta disso quando April falou com ela:

\- Hu Mei, como Akane é criativa! Esse jogo dos corações é muito legal! Quero achar meu par… meu número é o 10 e o seu?

Ela voltou para si e meio se entender olhou cartão que tinha ganhado no começo da festa que tinha o número 14 e disse isso a April.

\- Vou procurar o meu, imagina se é um dos meninos? Fico vermelha só de pensar.

Hu Mei riu, mas então pensou e se… não, isso, não.

\- Senhoritas, alguma de vocês tem o número 10? - disse Quatre, se aproximando gentilmente.

\- Eu... - falou April de forma meiga e envergonhada ficou vermelha. Quatre acabou ficando tímido.

Hu Mei sorriu ao ver os dois e se despediu, não iria procurar seu número, mas ficaria num lugar e observaria a brincadeira.

Ao caminhar viu, Akane e o amigo de Wu-Fei que pelo que se lembrava chama-se Heero, ele estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas isso não abalava aquela, o que fez Hu Mei rir e continuar.

Ela sentou no fundo do salão em uma poltrona ao lado de uma bancada e havia algumas cadeiras. Hu Mei, ao olhar o salão, viu o movimento das pessoas e foi surpreendida por alguns rapazes que perguntaram seu número e viu a decepção deles quando viam que não eram o seu par.

Mei olhou rapidamente para o lado onde estava o balcão e viu que havia alguém lá e, olhou de novo e, confirmou era Wu-Fei, por isso seu coração acelerou, ele como sempre estava alheio a tudo e a todos.

Algo veio a ela. E se o número dela fosse o mesmo do dele. Será? Não podia, mas se Akane tivesse planejado isso? Ela ficou na dúvida de ir até ele ou não.


	5. Chapter 5

Mei, mesmo sabendo que pode ter arrepender, arriscou e foi até Wu Fei, o qual ainda parente alheio a tudo e todos.

Ela sentou na banqueta ao lado dele e é dito:

\- Estou curiosa com o jogo da Akane, você não está?

Wu Fei, ao ouvir uma voz dela, despertou de seu mundo em particular e encarou de forma ríspida.

\- Você ouviu sobre a brincadeira? - disse de forma divertida, o que a surpreendeu, não é esperava, com uma conversa leve com ele depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele também ficou surpreso com o jeito que ela falou, mas, rapidamente, se recompôs e disse:

\- Não estou interessado em brincadeiras.

\- Você tem um cartão de coração para o entregue no início? Porque alguém tem igual ao seu.

Ele lembrou que o haviam entregado um papel na entrada e com, sem olhá-lo, colocou-o direto no bolso de seu paletó.

\- Pelo visto sim. Não tem curiosidade para saber se é idêntico ao meu? - disse, mostrando seu cartão em forma de coração com o número 14.

\- Por que eu faria isso? - disse ele.

\- Estou curiosa, Chang, se coincidentemente somos por nessa brincadeira. - disse, pensando se Akane tinha sido um dos dois pares, e não é uma revista.

\- E você insiste em mim chamar assim, Mei. - disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

Mei não desviou o olhar e encarou, não é fisicamente fácil para ela, mas não é possível para demonstrar qualquer fraqueza para ele.

Os dois se encararam por uns minutos e ele disse:

\- Essas brincadeiras são sem nenhum sentido e você quer mesmo participar? Acho que a influência da Akane te mudou.

\- Estou apenas curiosa, será que é para você também é uma fraqueza?

Ele se aproxima dela e ficaram muito perto do outro.

Com isso, ele falou no ouvido dela:

\- Está aqui o cartão, vou deixar claro que não estou aqui para brincadeiras. - sua voz saiu um pouco roca, o que fez Mei estremecer e ele, ainda sem intenção, tocou uma mão dela ao disco o papel.

Depois disso, Wu Fei saiu sem se despedir dela.

Por sua vez, Mei ficou paralisada com o papel na mão tentando processar o que acabou de acontecer.

Por curiosidade, decidiu olhar para o papel e para o entregou e viu o número 14, ele era mesmo seu par e então sorriu, apesar de tudo, sorriu.

Em seu interior perguntou-se se ele sabia, talvez ... coisas de Wu Fei, afinal ele sempre uma publicação.

Wu Fei saiu da presença de Mei e foi direito se encontrar com Akane, mesmo que não mostre nenhum houvesse terminado, pois iria esperá-la no camarim dela nem que fosse esperar até amanhã, visto que queria tirar satisfações com ela.

Ele, após o encontro com Mei, sentia seu coração acelerado, por mais que sua mente falasse para isso parar.

Imagens de Mei desta noite em sua mente, o que o deixa mais bravo e irritado.

E pensava: "Como Akane um convidou? Será que são amigas? Era um complô contra mim?".

Eleva a necessidade de enfrentar Akane e tirar todas as suas dúvidas.

Ao andar pelo salão em direção ao camarim que ficava ao lado direito do palco, passou por pessoas que conversavam, exigiam, eram os pares formados por brincadeira e outros começavam a dançar a música. Fotografia que Akane novamente cantou.

O Wu Fei não se importou com ela, pois é o resultado de um pedido de camarada de Akane para depois do show falar com ela.

Ele sequer percebeu como como pessoas felizes e que seus amigos em se divertindo, pois estava mergulhado em si mesmo.

Quando ele chegou ao camarim, não é uma dificuldade para entrar, por uma equipe de segurança reconhecida pela era do grupo de amigos da Akane. Wu Fei não quis rebater essa conclusão, pois sabe que o local era reservado e ao contrário sua entrada seria mais complicada.

Como o show ainda acontecia, o camarim estava vazio.

O era local lindo, como paredes se revezavam na cor branca e em papel de parede azul claro com flores delicadas e pequenas na cor rosa.

Havia uma parte dedicada à maquiagem e ao cabelo, com dois espelhos grandes e redondos com bordas desenhadas parecendo bordado, sendo estas na cor branca.

Não há camarim também uma janela grande na qual embaixo tinha uma mesa também na cor branca com o mesmo tipo de acabamento dos espelhos e que estava com diversos tipos de comida.

Do outro lado da sala, não canto, há um sofá azul claro bem confortável que servia para descanso.

Wu Fei se surpreendeu, pois pensou que o camarim de Akane seria na cor preta e não algo sutil assim. Pensou que talvez fosse coisa do hotel, ou não, ele mesmo admitia que ela fosse imprevisível.

Assim, ele é um esperou no silêncio, apreciando o lugar a fim de que alguns pensamentos fossem afastados.

De repente, uma porta se abriu e Akane apareceu com um buquê de rosas brancas e azuis com Duo e Catherine, eles são apresentados animados com o sucesso do show.

Akane foi o primeiro notar Wu Fei sentado no sofá e ele logo um encarou, ela já percebeu que muita coisa aconteceu entre ele e Mei, também já está disponível no momento da festa ele iria procurá-la.

\- Wu Fei, você gostou tanto do show que veio me ver, que amor! - disse, indo ao encontro dele.

\- Pare de bobagens, precisamos conversar. - disse ele, se levantando ea encarando.

\- Sobre o que seria? - disse inocente.

\- Ah ... Não venha com isso. - disse, impaciente e irritado.

Duo interrompendo, disse:

\- Nossa, Wu Fei, vamos ficar com ciúmes, você veio ao camarim da minha esposa antes de mim. - falou num de brincadeira para tentar amenizar uma situação, uma vez que suspeitou que a amiga chinesa de Akane seria o motivo para ele estar ali.

\- Que absurdo. Só você para aguentar essa metida.

Catherine, percebendo o clima, se desesperou rapidamente e foi ao encontro de Trowa, que acabou de mandar uma mensagem para o aplicativo de celular.

\- Duo, agora você nos vamos sozinhos, alguém aqui precisa me dar explicações.

\- Wu Fei, agora estou estou com ciúmes. - disse Duo, maroto e piscando para o amigo.

Contudo, Wu Fei não está para brincadeiras e olhou feio para Duo, que não se intimidava. Entretanto, o que é mais importante,

\- Estou de olho em você Wu Fei, sem gracinhas. - com isso saiu rindo.

Dessa vez Akane não se segurou e riu, o que deixou Wu Fei mais irritado, no entanto, não é uma coisa nenhuma.

\- O que te traz aqui, meu amigo? - disse Akane sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, mas Wu Fei preferiu ficar pé.

\- Não venha com desculpas e me fale tudo. - disse autoritário.

Ela se inclinou para frente e disse:

\- O que quer saber especificadamente?

Ele se aproximou dela ea encarando e disse:

\- O que está acontecendo? Porque a Mei está aqui? De onde, realmente, vocês se conhecem?

Akane se levantou e andou pela sala dizendo:

\- São muitas perguntas de uma vez, não acha? - sorriu marota.

\- Não enrole e responda - disse ele.

Ela voltou para a cadeira, enviou-se e olhou para ele e disse:

\- Eu já disse porque ela está aqui e como nos conhecemos, mas se quiser falo de novo.

\- Aquela não era a verdade. Diga logo, por que está aqui e qual sua ligação com Mei?

\- Como disse antes, eu conheci a Mei nos encontros de formados entre faculdades em Londres e, a partir de, criamos uma amizade e quando ela me disse que viria para Nova York a convidei para minha festa.

\- E você insiste nisso ...

\- Não se acredita, verifique os registros desse encontro.

\- Como se eu já não fosse fazer isso, mas você sabe o que eu quero saber saber?

\- Será que sei ...? Você sabe o que realmente quer? - Akane disse provocando Wu Fei, profundamente, porque os dois sabiam que já temos muito mais nessa história.

\- Não venha com suas frases, eu não sou o Heero.

Akane riu dessa provocação, o que deixou Wu Fei mais irritado ainda.

\- Você quer uma água? Está muito agitado ... - disse Akane.

\- Eu quero saber o que você e Mei estão tramando.

Akane solta um gargalhada tipo maligna, o que deixou ele furioso.

\- Logotipo do site da Web.

\- Estava com saudades do seu jeito ... - disse ela, e continuou - Claro que estamos tramando algo, vou te contar ... O plano é para que vocês fiquem juntos.

Wu Fei ficou surpreso por ela ter dito aquilo e indignado também, para se defensor, disse:

\- Que bobagem! Eu quero saber o que planejam para interferir na minha missão.

Começou a vir a mente de Wu Fei se Akane saberia de algo que tem acontecido entre ele e Mei e só de pensar nessa hebratese ficava ainda mais furioso.

Akane percebeu esse estado dele e demorou um respondente, venha a uma dificuldade de seu amigo de sair do racional e se deixe levar pelos sentimentos, mas ela le ajudaria nisso.

\- Não vai falar mais nada? Isso é um milagre. - disse ele.

\- Sobre a missão, estou aqui para ajudar a ajudar, como já é a maioria em uma festa de abril. E sobre Mei é uma decisão sua confiar ou não.

Wu Fei sabia que ela estava jogando, mas não desistiria de saber e verdade e sairia triunfante.

\- Só espero que não tentem cruzar meu caminho. - disse ele.

\- Não sou louca de tentar. - disse ela o encarando.

Wu Fei se levantou e, quando estava saindo pela porta, Akane disse bem-estar:

\- Como promessas são feitas para ser cumpridas.

Ele achou ter ouvido isso e virou-se para ela, porém a viu não celular e achou que o que ouviu foi sua mente cansada pelo stress que passou nesta noite.

Assim que ele saiu, Akane rapidamente guardou o telefone e sorriu.

Wu Fei saiu do camarim e cruzou o salão sem olhar para ninguém, com único objetivo de ir para a entrada do hotel pegar seu carro e ir embora daquele local.

No seu caminho não é perceptível ao lado de Trowa e Quatre, sendo que este tentou falar com ele, o qual restou ignorando, porque Wu Fei estava profundamente irritado com tudo que ha ocorrido.

Mei, que estava enviada sem local que já conversou com Wu Fei, o viu passando daquele jeito e, da forma que conhece, sabia ainda estava furioso do que na última vez que viu visto.

Ela ficou curiosa para saber onde ele é o que é que o inflamou ainda mais.

Por outro lado, também se sentiu cansada por tudo que teve acontecido além de já era madrugada e, por isso, decidiu ir embora e descansar. Antes, porém, queria ser despedido de Akane e de abril.

Ela foi em direção do palco para ver se como encontrar e ao chegar ao redor daquele viu como duas conversando com uma moça elegante de cabelos loiros, que fazia Mei se lembrar das princesas dos contos ocidentais. Ela lembrou que já havia sido apresentado a ela, mas esqueceu-se de seu nome, contudo, recordou-se que Akane disse que a história dela com o amigo de Wu Fei também não era sido fácil.

Ela se aproximou das três e disse:

\- Desculpe por interromper a conversa.

\- Imagina Mei, estava perguntando para April se ela não a una visto. - disse Akane de forma alegre.

\- Mesmo assim. - disse April, sorrindo.

\- Relena, você se lembra da Hu Mei, minha amiga chinesa?

\- Sim, nos apresentou mais cedo. - Relena lembrou que a era da moça conhecida de Wu Fei, mas não quis comentar, pois na festa viu o clima tenso entre os dois.

\- Você é esposa de um dos amigos do Wu Fei? - Mei disse gentilmente.

Sim, faça Heero Yuy. Fico curiosa do Wu Fei o chamar com essa palavra.

\- Na verdade, Akane que me contou. O Wu Fei é muito reservado e não falaria disso comigo.

\- Até demais. - disse Akane, look para Mei, que devolveu olhar para sua amiga.

\- Semper admirei todos eles na faculdade ... é honra estar com vocês. - disse April deixando uma conversa mais leve.

\- Akane comentou isso. - disse Relena, agradável, ajudando o assunto a prosseguir.

A preocupação de Akane era que Relena desconfiasse da missão, porque quem deveria contar sobre essa seria o próprio Heero. Mas ela se incumbiria dele faz isso.

\- Mei, eu estou convidando como meninas para o chá da tarde na piscina em casa, você já está convidada.

\- Será um prazer.

\- Os meninos irão se reunir também, mas como sempre, não me convidaram, e naquele momento, e decid marcar esse chá.

Relena riu, porque os meninos semper tentavam exclui lá das suas reuniões, mas nunca, sucesso.

\- Vai ser muito bom. - disse Relena.

\- Estarei lá, será uma honra. - disse April.

\- Me desculpem, mas eu poderia conversar com Akane em separado rapidinho?

Elas concordaram e como duas se separaram do grupo

\- Akane, que é para a sua casa? Estou exausta ... - disse Mei.

\- Claro, já havia pensado nisso e estão esperando. Fique à vontade.

\- Obrigada por tudo, estou sendo muito bem acolhida.

\- Imagina, você é minha amiga e quero que sinta em casa.

\- Suas palavras me confortam, pois a noite foi de momentos altos e baixos.

\- Eu sei, o Wu Fei veio me procura todo irritado e já percebi que muita coisa aconteceu.

\- É por isso que ele saiu daquele jeito! - falou Mei, mais para si mesmo.

Como duas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, que foi quebrado por Mei.

\- Amanhã quero te contar o que aconteceu, mas hoje eu quero-me.

\- Entendo, fazer isso, depois conversamos.

Como duas novas e mais novas do mundo, quando caminhou até uma entrada do hotel percebeu que muitas pessoas haviam ido embora e que como ficaram dançavam ao som do DJ Andrew, amigo de Akane e outras apenas conversavam.

Ao chegar à entrada do hotel, ela viu quanto era tarde. Lá dentro do tempo que não existe no passado, Mei deu uma olhada para ver se Wu Fei ainda estava ali, mas ele já tinha ido. Então, toque seu pulso nu e lembro-se da pulseira que já deixou na casa de Akane. Aquele objeto lembrava um momento muito importante para ela.

Mei respirou fundo e chamou um táxi por um aplicativo da célula e quando este chegou, antes de entrar na internet sem uma nova olhada no local onde na noite viveu varios sentimentos e depois entrou no vehicle.

Após Mei ir embora, April se despediu também com uma promessa de encontrar como meninas mais tarde na casa de Akane.

Os demais do grupo ficaram até o final, se divertindo dançando ou conversando.

Wu Fei chegou ao hotel onde estava hospedado indo direto para seu quarto.

Ele estava cansado e por isso resolveu tomar banho para dormir, mas mesmo debaixo da água da sua mente não parava e fazia reviver os fatos dessa noite e, ainda estava intrigado com uma relação entre Mei e Akane, mais decidu focar em April e na sua missão mas não está sendo fácil.

Quando foi encontrado, a sua vida e a sua mente ainda estavam sendo processadas como informações, devido a um disculpe de dormir e pegou seu caderno para trabalhar.

Quando estava concentrado no seu celular e na época em que é uma ligação internacional e código era da China, apesar de ser madrugada em Nova York, resolva atender:

\- Chang Wu Fei, com quem eu falo?

-Alô, aqui é Li Yien, desculpe pelo horário aí deve ser madrugada ...

\- O que quer?

\- Direto como sempre, então vamos dizer o motivo dessa ligação. Estou preocupado com Mei.

Ao ouvir isso Wu Fei começou a ficar irritado e disse:

\- O que eu tenho um ver com isso? Além disso, acho que está faltando com respeito em chamar a Srta. Hu Mei de forma informal.

\- Acho que conhece o suficiente para poder chamá-la assim.

\- Parece que tem o mesmo jeito do seu primo Zhang Syaoran. Por isso, digo que a Hu Mei não é o seu e-mail não é mais do que o seu primo.

Li riu e Wu Fei já estava disposto a uma ligação de água quente e aquava ligação impertinente.

\- Chang, eu não sou ele e eu preocupado com o jeito que você está tratando, entendo que não faz bem ela ficar perto de você ... era por isso que eu devia ter ido a Nova York representando uma empresa.

Isso deixou Wu Fei muito irritado, e ele disse:

\- Sua família nunca teve boas intenções com Mei e entendo que, está aqui, foi porque o derrotou e com isso é mais forte que você, assim nossa conversa terminou por aqui. - Wu Fei finaliza uma ligação.

Contudo, aquilo fez novamente o território turbulento de pensamentos.

Ele se lembrou dos planos de Zhang Syaoran para Mei e aquilo o irritava muito e, mesmo de forma não intencional começou a se preocupar com o interesse do primo daquele em Mei, não é para ele fosse ciúmes, mas mera preocupação, pois além de Li ser primo de Zhang, uma família por alguns anos tentava o controle da empresa e muitas das vezes por métodos não éticos.

Ele não conhecia o caráter de Li, porque esta era mais novo que Wu Fei e não via motivo para se relacionar com o. Todavia aquela ligação o fez ficar alerta com Li e família dele.

Novamente demorei ... mas pode terminar e postar.

Primeiro agradecimento a Monique que semper tem paciência em revisar e incentivar a continuar escrito ... saiba sou muita grata.

E todas que leem e acompanham essa fic.

Além disso, eu permitiu usar sua personagem Akane kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nesse capítulo tem finalmente a conversa do Wu Fei e da Akane ... que saber o que tais ... estou curiosa ...

Bjs ...


	6. Capítulo 6

Oi gente! Demorei muito ...mas espero que gostem...

*Resumo do capítulo anterior :

No episódio anterior houve a festa da Akane que reuniu os meninos e, duas novas convidadas, April e Mei, em que uma delas é uma velha conhecida de Wu-Fei. Ele não sabe por que ela está em Nova York e, como é amiga de Akane, e o encontro dois é muito forte. E, par disso Wu-Fei com ajuda de seus amigos começa seu plano.

Em uma mansão em Long Island, que fica ao leste da ilha de Manhattan, pertencente à região denominada de Grande Nova York, morava Treize Khushrenada, um homem jovem e bonito, nascido em uma linhagem nobre russa, que na década de 30 veio se estabelecer em Nova York. A influência da sua família a fez permanecer em solo americano, mesmo com a guerra fria.

Ele encontrava-se no peitoral da janela de sua mansão, admirando o seu belo jardim, que tinha grama bem verde, algumas árvores simetricamente arredondadas, bem como arbustos que contornavam o caminho dos veículos, contrastando com o chão de pedras brancas que fazia um balão em volta do lago da propriedade, onde nadavam patos e cisnes, embelezando a paisagem.

Apesar de ter crescido nessa propriedade, Treize sempre gostava de olhar aquele ambiente e verificar se tudo estava perfeito. Não admitiria menos do que isso.

Ele estava entusiasmando com fato de competir com velhos conhecidos, isso lhe dava mais energia e vontade de vencer.

Contudo, foi retirado dos seus pensamentos pelo seu celular que tocava na mesa, assim, se encaminhou lentamente até ele e, ao ver quem era, deu um sorriso de satisfação e disse:

\- Olá meu amigo Zechs, traz notícias?

No outro lado da linha estava o seu sócio na empresa OZ e amigo, Zechs Peacecraft, um jovem igualmente bonito e charmoso.

\- Nada de mais, mas como você fez questão de saber como foi a festa da Sra. Maxwell, estou aqui para relatá-la.

\- Não me diga que compareceu a festa?

\- Infelizmente, o convite não chegou, mas tenho conhecidos que foram e me reportaram tudo.

\- Algo de interessante?

\- Somente o fato da Srta. April Jonsoham e da Srta. Hu Mei estarem presentes.

\- A Srta. Jonsoham ter ido à festa não me surpreende, sabemos como ela se sente em relação aos nossos adversários.

\- Sim, mas o que foi curioso foi o envolvimento dela com a Srta. Hu Mei, que é representante das famílias acionistas minoritárias na empresa Jin.

\- Realmente curioso! Você sabe o que elas conversaram?

\- Isso eu não obtive, mas acho que seria bom investigarmos a Srta. Hu Mei para sabermos de que lado ela está ou… talvez ela não tenha um ainda?

\- E aí a trazemos para nós?

\- Claro, mais um aliado da empresa Jin será de grande valia no futuro. O ruim é que fará a competição chegar ao fim muito rápido, o que seria um tanto tedioso.

Zechs riu do amigo, que sempre gostava de competições acirradas, pois entendia que assim a glória da vitória seria maior.

\- Primeiro precisamos saber melhor sobre a Srta. Mei, para depois vermos como ela influenciará na competição. Ele pausou e, depois continuou: - Contudo, há um detalhe sobre ela, qualquer que seja, que mexe muito com nosso amigo Wu Fei, como notado por vários convidados.

\- Agora estou ainda mais interessado na Srta. Hu Mei, vou pedir que Lady Une procure mais informações sobre ela. - Lady Une era esposa de Treize e também o braço direito deste na empresa OZ.

\- Certo, se tiver novidades, me avise.

\- Sim. Você meu amigo, já contou a sua esposa e a nossa querida Relena, que você e Heero estão envolvidos em uma competição, mas em lados opostos?

\- Contei a Noin, pois ela ficaria muito brava se escondesse isso dela, e ela está preocupada com Relena. E eu, por mais que ame minha irmã, acho que a tarefa de informá-la disso é do Heero e não minha.

\- Sábias palavras, meu amigo.

Eles então se despediram e Treize voltou admirar sua propriedade e pensar qual seria seu próximo passo.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Akane, Hu Mei estava dormindo, visto que a festa tinha sido muito cansativa, mas foi acordada por volta das 11.00 h pelo toque de seu celular. Ao ver que a ligação era de Pequim, despertou totalmente, principalmente ao ler o nome na tela do seu aparelho:

\- Alô, Sra. Chang, que surpresa! - a pessoa do outro lado da linha era a mãe de Wu Fei.

\- Desculpe Mei, te acordei? - disse, com voz meiga.

\- Imagina, no que poderia ter ajudar? - disse, surpresa com a ligação.

\- Mei, eu estou preocupada com Wu Fei, ele não me ligou desde que foi para Nova York. Queria saber se tem notícias dele.

\- Eu o vi ontem, ele estava bem - Mei disse pensando como Wu Fei era fechado com sua mãe também.

\- Como ele a tratou? É que às vezes ele se fecha e não deixa as outras pessoas se conectarem com ele.

Hu Mei ficou um tempo em silêncio sem saber o que dizer, na verdade nem ela sabia dizer como ele a tratou devido aos altos e baixos dele.

\- Pelo jeito o encontro com ele não foi muito bom, querida.

\- Não é isso, é complicado.

\- Com o Pai dele não foi diferente.

\- Sério?

\- Claro.

O pai de Wu Fei era conhecido como um homem sério, determinado e perfeccionista, mas com sua esposa sempre mostrou ser carinhoso e atencioso.

\- Sabe, sempre te considerei e acredito muito que haja algo entre vocês e peço para não desistir, que vai valer a pena.

Mei ficou surpresa com isso e ficou sem palavras, a Sra. Chang nunca tinha falado dos dois como casal.

\- Mei, eu vou deixá-la descansar, mas antes saiba que confio em você e aproveito para pedir outra coisa, cuide do meu filho, ás vezes ele se esquece de fazer isso.

\- Obrigada pela confiança, Sra. Chang, vou fazer o meu melhor.

Após desligar o telefone, Mei não conseguiu mais dormir e continuou surpresa com a ligação da mãe de Wu Fei. Não que a família dela não fosse próxima da dele, mas o jeito da conversa a impressionou.

Mei ainda pensando nessa conversa não viu Akane se aproximar e, quando essa tocou seu ombro, despertou de seus devaneios.

\- Bom-dia, como está hoje? - disse Akane.

\- Estou bem e com fome – disse, brincando.

\- Só isso?! - falou Akane brincando, e mesmo percebendo que algo aconteceu, respeitou sua amiga e disse:

\- Vamos tomar café da manhã?

\- Mas é quase hora do almoço!

\- Hoje é domingo, que tal mudar as regras?

Mei riu com o jeito de sua amiga e as duas foram para o andar de baixo.

O hall da casa de Akane tinha várias obras de artes, pinturas e esculturas que se harmonizavam e dava a casa um tom moderno.

Elas se encaminharam até sala de jantar, a qual era grande, com uma porta de vidro que dava acesso à piscina e deixava o cômodo iluminado.

Nesse cômodo só havia um quadro, um clássico, se tratava de um Van Gogh "L'Allée des Alyscamps". No centro havia uma mesa grande e acolhedora que no momento estava com diversas opções para o café da manhã.

Mei avistou Duo na ponta da mesa, apreciando seu café e lendo o New York Times, e riu, o que fez a atenção dele despertar para as duas.

\- Bom-dia, Sr. Maxwell, me desculpe a indelicadeza, é que o vendo assim, me lembrei de uma cena típica das séries americanas.

\- Eles me copiaram e pode me chamar só de Duo – disse, piscando lentamente.

Mei não saberia se conseguiria chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, afinal, apesar de Akane sempre ter falado dele, não o conhecia pessoalmente e sua tradição chinesa a impedida de tratá-lo assim, mas ficou agradecida porque sabia que era um gesto de acolhimento dele.

Akane o cumprimentou novamente com um beijo, o que sempre o deixava desconcertado, Mei desde a festa havia percebido isso e achava os dois um belo casal.

\- Mei, já disse para ele que isso é muito clichê. - Ane disse, rindo.

Os três por fim riram, todos tomaram café da manhã com um conversa leve e descontraída.

Duo ficou muito curioso sobre a ligação de Mei com seu amigo, o que tanto ela o provocava? Ele tinha certeza que Akane sabia de tudo, mas por ora decidiu que não iria se intrometer, só observar e torcer para que Wu Fei não deixasse que alguém passasse só por mero orgulho.

\- Meninas, eu sei que estão loucas para conversar sobre a festa, por isso vou me retirar. - disse se aproximando de Akane, que falou:

\- Sei…Você dispensando uma fofoca? Acho que Heero mandou mensagem e está impaciente esperando a resposta.

\- Ane… o que Mei vai pensar de mim? – disse, com cara de tristeza fingida.

Ela o beijou e, ele nem quis mais argumentar e já saiu se despedindo de Mei.

\- É muito bonito de ver vocês dois - disse Mei.

Akane de forma apaixonada disse:

\- Obrigada, o casamento está sendo algo muito bom, o Duo é muito especial para mim.

Mei ficou em silêncio e pensou em Wu Fei e como ele sempre se fechava para ela, às vezes isso era muito frustrante.

Akane percebeu que Mei estava pensando em Wu Fei e que era muito difícil para sua amiga devido à teimosia dele.

Lembrou-se da última conversa com ele, que só confirmou a Akane que algo houvesse acontecido entre os dois na festa, mas não iria pressionar Mei, esperaria o momento que ela se sentisse preparada.

Elas ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, o que foi interrompido por Mei:

\- Akane, ontem foi uma montanha de acontecimentos, até agora não sei como estou.

\- Imagino, pelo jeito que o Wu Fei foi me ver, ele também estava perdido.

\- Será? Não o imagino perdido.

\- Para outras coisas não, mas para os sentimentos acredito que ele é muito perdido. - sentindo a apreensão e tristeza de sua amiga, Akane continuou – Mei, se quiser desabafar estou aqui, as meninas vão chegar só mais tarde.

Mei precisava desabafar, pois não tinha conseguido processar tudo o que tinha acontecido, pensou que se falasse sobre o que aconteceu ela poderia ajudá-la.

Akane, sabendo que precisariam de privacidade, chamou sua amiga para irem numa sala de TV, a qual era pequena, mas aconchegante, com um sofá branco com almofadas amarelas de vários tons, alguns pufes desta cor também e brancos.

Além de uma grande TV na parede central, que era utilizada para as partidas de videogame do Duo, havia uma pequena estante de livros ao canto e alguns CD's de Akane, o que fazia daquele cômodo um lugar de diversão dos donos da casa.

As duas sentaram, Mei ainda estava um pouco apreensiva, mas foi incentivada por Akane a começar.

Ela tomou coragem e contou tudo que aconteceu desde o início da festa, desde que conversou com April, o encontro com os amigos de Wu Fei e as duas vezes que ficou sozinha com ele.

Akane ouviu tudo em silêncio e, após o fim do relato, disse:

\- Estou impressionada com Wu Fei, imaginei que ele ficaria perturbado, mas não que ele te beijaria.

Ela sorriu e Mei não entendeu nada.

\- Estamos no caminho certo. Acho que subestimei meu amigo.

\- Akane, não estou compreendendo.

\- Mei, ele se importa com você! Do jeito dele, para ele a pulseira é algo que demonstra uma parte dele que se preocupa com você, mas sabemos que ele luta contra isso.

\- Será? - disse Mei, um pouco triste.

\- Mei, eu sei que não foi fácil até agora, mas você está aqui porque algo lhe faz acreditar no Wu Fei e no que sente por ele.

Mei pensou nisso, mas ainda tinha medo de se apegar a falsas esperanças, contudo, se lembrou de que tinha uma promessa para cumprir e depois veria o que poderia acontecer.

\- Fui longe de mais? - disse Akane, preocupada.

\- Não, é que ainda tem algo em mim que pede para ter cautela.

\- Claro, essa situação não é nada fácil, mas vamos reverter isso.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? - disse, perdida.

\- Agora que sabemos que ele se importa, temos que o fazer perceber o que sente.

\- Como? Você já tem tudo em mente?!

\- Claro, principalmente depois de conversar com ele.

\- Estou curiosa.

\- O primeiro passo será deixarmos ele mais intrigado com sua vinda para Nova York. Quando estiver na empresa, mostre algo que saiba sobre o negócio que ele quer fazer, mas só para despertar o interesse, o que não será difícil. Depois vamos incluir você na turma e ver como ele vai reagir.

\- Interessante, eu aceito.

Mei ficou até mais animada.

\- Perfeito! Agora, vamos aproveitar o dia, afinal é domingo, vamos à piscina e lá esperamos as meninas.

Duo foi encontrar seus amigos no apartamento de Trowa, eles iam jogar pôquer e conversar.

Ele continuou intrigado com Mei e a relação dela com o Wu Fei, mais tarde iria falar com Akane, pois ela sabia de muita coisa.

Em torno de 15:00 horas as duas estavam sentadas em torno da piscina, aproveitando o sol, o qual não esta muito ardente.

No local que elas estavam havia árvores próximas que garantiam um pouco de sombra e vento agradáveis.

A casa de Duo e Akane foi bem planejada para que eles e seus convidados pudessem usufruir da melhor forma.

As duas foram interrompidas por Ellie, a governanta da casa, uma senhora que estava na casa dos 50 anos de idade e tinha ar muito simpático, cuidava da residência do casal, mas conhecia Akane desde pequena, pois trabalhou para os pais dela, com isso a viu crescer e tinha um grande carinho por ela.

\- Akane sua amigas chegaram - devido à intimidade das duas Ellie a tratava por seu primeiro nome.

\- Obrigada Ellie, poderia trazer elas aqui? Vamos tomar o café da tarde na piscina, quer vir conosco?

\- Não dessa vez, preciso terminar de preparar o café de vocês. E a senhorita Hu, como está? Precisa de algo?

\- Não, está tudo maravilhoso Sra. Stuart.

Mei, desde que chegou, admirou a presteza e eficiência de Ellie e também como ela e Akane se davam tão bem.

Isso a lembrou da governanta da casa de seus pais na China, Sra. Wang Zhen, essa a acompanhou durante toda sua infância e adolescência e só se afastaram quando foi estudar em Londres.

Essa lembrança fez Mei sentir saudades de casa e ficar um pouco triste, mas Akane, percebendo isso, falou:

\- Mei, tudo bem? Você vai ficar ótima depois de provar a torta de maçã da Ellie.

Isso deu certo e Mei riu. Como não era a primeira vez que Akane havia comentado da famosa torta, ficou curiosa.

\- Ane, você faz uma torta muito boa também - disse Ellie.

\- Quero experimentar!

\- Um dia faço, mas nada se compara a da Ellie.

\- Vou trazer suas amigas aqui, acho que as fizemos esperar. – disse, rindo.

\- Verdade.

Assim, Ellie se afastou, indo para dentro para casa, e Mei perguntou:

\- Ellie é muito legal, você tem sorte.

\- Ela está com minha família desde sempre e, quando casei, ela se dispôs a vir trabalhar comigo. Eu fiquei muito feliz, mamãe que não gostou muito, mas já se acostumou. - disse marota.

Mei tinha curiosidade de conhecer a mãe de Akane e saber como ela era e se Ane tinha puxado seu jeito ou o do pai.

Catherine, Relena e April apareceram acompanhadas de Ellie, que as levou onde Akane e Mei estavam.

As meninas se cumprimentaram de forma alegre ainda sob o efeito do sucesso da festa de ontem. Elas se sentaram e Ellie mandou servir o café da tarde.

\- Estava com saudades dos doces da Ellie, principalmente da torta de maçã - disse Relena, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu também. - falou Catherine.

\- Eu quero experimentar. - falou April.

\- Falei com a Ellie, acho que elas só vieram porque causa da sua torta - disse Akane, marota.

Todas riram, depois a mesa foi posta com diversos doces, bolos, frutas e pequenos lanches naturais, sucos, chá gelado por causa do calor e a famosa torta de Ellie.

\- Eu não vou resistir à torta da Ellie, mas vou comer só um pouco, almocei agora pouco, pois os meninos vão em casa e o Trowa fez o almoço - disse Catherine.

\- Entendi porque Duo tinha tanta pressa, afinal, Mei e April, o Trowa cozinha muito bem.

\- Sim, o Heero não gosta muito de admitir, mas sei que ele gosta muito da comida do Trowa.

\- E o que o Heero admite?! - disse Akane, divertida.

Relena riu, pois sabia como seu marido era, Mei se admirou como aquela agia de forma leve com relação à Heero.

\- Akane, tudo está tão lindo e gostoso, obrigada pelo convite.

\- Imagina, sinta-se sempre convidada.

April sorriu, pois sabia que o convite era sincero.

\- Meninas, o que acharam da festa?

Elas trocaram impressões da festa e Akane foi muito elogiada, e Catherine também, pelo show. Elas ficaram à vontade e até Mei e April sentiram-se como se fizessem parte daquele grupo há muito tempo.

\- Mei, você conseguiu se acostumar ao fuso horário? - perguntou Relena.

\- Um pouco, ainda sinto um pouco.

\- Realmente, é uma viagem muito cansativa, faz uns meses que fui para Hong Kong, fiquei muito cansada quando cheguei, mas valeu muito pena.

\- Legal, gostou de conhecer lá?

\- Muito, tudo foi muito lindo e interessante.

\- Quero viajar também… Mas ainda não decidi o destino. – disse April.

\- A Relena pode te ajudar, ela é uma grande blogueira e faz muitos vlogs interessantes, inclusive sobre lugares para viajar, eu já anotei várias dicas. – disse Akane.

\- Sério?! Vou assistir! – disse April já procurando Relenda nas redes sociais.

\- Meninas, eu faço sobre coisas que gosto, moda, cultura, viagens, literatura, entre outros, mas não é nada grandioso.

\- Ela é humilde, o blog tem muitos acessos e o canal dela tem muitos seguidores até ganhou uma placa de quantidade de assinaturas do canal… - delatou Akane.

\- Eu já vi seu blog e o seu canal! São ótimos. – disse Catherine.

\- Quero conferir também, estou a pouco tempo na cidade, preciso de várias dicas. - disse Mei.

Relena, tímida, disse:

\- Obrigada, gosto de passar um pouco do que sei.

\- O problema é que o Heero nunca quer aparecer. - disse Akane, rindo - Eu apareci várias vezes e ele não se conforma. Aliás, eu e Catherine iremos aparecer no próximo. – riu de suas próprias palavras.

Mei se lembrou de Heero na festa de Akane, sério e com olhar gélido que só mudava quando olhava sua esposa, e ao pensar isso lhe veio "Wu Fei, como ele estaria agora?", depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele continuava uma incógnita para ela muita das vezes.

Ela foi despertada pelo que foi dito por Relena:

\- Mei, quer gravar um vídeo para meu canal para falar de moda chinesa e os pontos interessantes para viajar no seu país? Acho que meus seguidores vão amar!

\- Claro, tem muitas tendências asiáticas e locais da China que são interessantes.

Então as meninas falaram de moda e turismo, o que durou um bom tempo, além de comerem a famosa torta de Ellie.

\- Agora, temos que marcar junto com os meninos. - disse Akane.

Ela percebeu o receio de Mei e de April e sabia o motivo. Relena também notou, por isso, acrescentou:

\- Eles são difíceis, mas não tem como não amá-los. - olhou principalmente para Mei, pois tinha percebido na festa o clima entre ela e Wu Fei.

Na realidade, os dois a fez lembrar-se dela e de Heero, quando se conheceram na faculdade, naquela época não imaginaria que estaria hoje casada com ele e por isso riu.

Akane já percebeu que Relena estava lembrando os tempos difíceis com Heero, os quais ela tinha acompanhado de perto. Isso acontecia de novo ali, com Mei e Wu Fei e novamente esperava que estes tivessem também um final feliz.

Todas conversaram mais um pouco e April até que participou bastante, apesar de sua timidez. Como Akane previu, ela nada disse sobre a venda da sua empresa. As meninas ficaram impressionadas pelo motivo de April apesar de mais nova já ser sócia de uma empresa de sucesso.

E por fim Catherine contou sobre sua carreira na Broadway e as dificuldades dos ensaios e a paciência de Trowa com tudo isso. Novamente, Mei se impressionou como Wu Fei tinha amigos diferentes dele, mas também percebeu que todos tinham a mesma garra e determinação dele.

Após algum tempo, as visitas foram embora, restando apenas Akane e Mei que, devido à festa do dia anterior, decidiram descansar mais um pouco.

Mei, principalmente, porque iria enfrentar Wu Fei frente a frente, não seria fácil, por esse motivo tentou dormir um pouco e, buscando se concentrar no amanhã se desligar do passado, pelos por algumas horas.

******************************************************************************88

Espero que gostem, ainda estou aprendendo a contar a história, esse capítulo o foi mais tranquilo e, no próximo será a vez dos meninos.

Quero agradecer a Monique que me dá muito apoio, ajuda e incetivo.

Podem me contar o que acharam!

Gratidão.


End file.
